The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Movie
by hannahmontana24
Summary: When a major construction guroo has plans to demolish the Tipton, Zack Cody, London, Maddie and the gang are off to SAVE THE TIPTON! This comedy will have you laughing out loud!
1. The Movie

1

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Movie

Original motion picture screenplay by: Chad W. Shreeves

Adapted from the Disney Channel original series "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" and the Characters created by Danny Kallis and Jim Geoghan.

All characters copyrighted © 2006 Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Productions. Used without Permission

Dialogue copyrighted © 2006 Chad W. Shreeves

OPENING CREDIT ROLL (Walt Disney Pictures logo)

Hotel Lobby:

As the film opens the hotel lobby is seen and everyone is carrying on business as usual. MADDIE is seen working in the corner by the candy shop while guests are busy walking to and fro around the area. Shot pan in on MOSEBY at the front desk, who picks up the phone.

MOSEBY

Hello, welcome to the Tipton hotel. Yes, yes Mr. President. Well, I'm glad you're thinking about staying at the Tipton during our twentieth anniversary. Yes, our hotel is filled with 5-star accommodations, state of the art rooms, and a luxury restaurant with dining hall for all those travel needs.

Just then ZACK and CODY come skateboarding through the hall.

MOSEBY

Ah, could you excuse me one second?

MOSEBY puts down the phone and chases after ZACK and CODY.

MOSEBY

Come back here!

ZACK

Hey, Cody. Think Moseby can catch us?

CODY

Not a chance!

MOSEBY

Why today of all days?

MOSEBY continues to chase the boys around the lobby when LONDON comes out of the elevator.

LONDON

Moseby, did daddy send any word about the ranch yet?

MOSEBY

No, London, he didn't but I'll get back to you later, okay?

LONDON

Why? What's going on?

MOSEBY

A little problem to take care of called Zack and Cody.

LONDON walks away and goes to the candy counter where MADDIE is still working.

MADDIE

You know, Moseby should learn by now that Zack and Cody aren't going to just give in.

LONDON

Yeah, like Moseby knows that. It's been how many years now?

MADDIE

Quite a few. And Carey still can't get those boys under control.

MOSEBY

(Catching his breath) Wait until I tell your mother!

MOSEBY walks back to the front desk and picks the phone back up again.

MOSEBY

Hello? Mr. President. Sorry, we had a couple of... unruly guests. No, no. They'll be out by the time you arrive. Thank you for choosing the Tipton, Mr. President.

MOSEBY then hangs up the phone.

MOSEBY

I'll just have to find some way to keep those two under lock and key until after the President leaves.

ROLL OPENING TITLES

Suite:

Once the credits are finished, the shot skips to the suite where CAREY is busy fixing dinner at the kitchen while ZACK and CODY are sitting on the couch in front of the television playing video games.

ZACK

Boy, I finished this level hours ago!

CODY

Shut up, Zack. Just because you're better at everything...

CAREY

Hey, hey, hey. Don't talk to your brother like that. You are too better at some things.

CODY

Like what?

CAREY

Math.

ZACK

Yeah, that is kind of true. But that wouldn't be so if I actually did the work.

CAREY

Excuse me?

ZACK

I mean, if I didn't wait to do it.

CAREY

You know, it seems to me like you two need to learn some responsibility around here.

CODY

We will as soon as you let us drive.

CAREY

Now there's a scary thought. Anyways, I think it's about time you two need to stop playing all these games and start helping out around the hotel.

ZACK

Isn't that Arwin's job?

CODY

And Esteban's?

CAREY

Yes, but that's because they work here. Not sit around eating room service and playing... whatever that is. Now, first thing tomorrow, I want both of you to go down to Arwin's and see what kind of help you can give.

ZACK

But Mom!

CAREY

No buts! You'll need to start working in the mornings if you want to play in the afternoon. Understand?

CODY

Yes, Mom.

CAREY

And what about you, Zack?

ZACK

I guess.

CAREY

Good. Now when you finish dinner remember to bathe and get ready for bed.

ZACK

We're not kids anymore Mom, you can stop treating us like them.

CAREY

Well, I think you'll find things a little different once you get to the real world.

CODY

Well, I'll be traveling to Princeton or Yale. Then once I'm a famous politician I'll be able to bail Zack out of jail.

ZACK

Haha, very funny Cody.

ZACK gets up and leaves the table.

CAREY

All right, what's gotten into your brother?

CODY

I don't know. He's been that way ever since Moseby yelled at us this afternoon.

CAREY

What was it this time and how much money do I owe the hotel now?

CODY

We were only skateboarding back here, I swear! It's not like Moseby would have caught us if Esteban hadn't stepped in.

CAREY

And you see, this is what I mean by responsibility. You two are going to have to learn to stay out from under foot while the people who work here are doing their job.

CODY

I think Zack's right. Sometimes, I wish we could just live in a normal house with a normal family.

CAREY

Well one day you'll be grateful you got to have all these fun times here.

CODY

Yeah, I guess.

CODY gets off the table and walks toward the bathroom and then the camera begins to fade out.

O'Lee's Office:

The scene opens again in an office with a large, pudgy man standing in front of a display of some sort. Another small, lanky man can barely be seen in the corner as the larger man, O'LEE, turns around and shows the picture of the display to his now visible associate, CHURCHMAN.

O'LEE

Churchman, how are the plans coming along?

CHURCHMAN

Really good. We finished up the deals with the stores that you requested. All that's left is the proposal to the zoning commission.

O'LEE

What about the property? Have we figured out what we'll need to get rid of?

CHURCHMAN

Yes, sir. Apparently, with the street guides you gave us, the currently best place to hold the groundbreaking is... already occupied.

O'LEE

Is there anything more important than the O'Lee shopping center? I mean, this will be the biggest shopping district in town. I'll have people coming from all over the world to see my creation and all I'll have to do is sit in this office and line my pockets with all that cash.

CHURCHMAN

There's a problem with the location though, Mr. O'Lee. One of the residents there may put up a fight.

O'LEE

Then remove them from the equation. We've got enough money to buy anybody off.

CHURCHMAN

Not if this person has more money than they already know what to do with.

O'LEE

What? Who lives there? One of the Tipton family?

CHURCHMAN

Exactly. The youngest one, London Tipton, is a permanent guest at her father's hotel.

O'LEE

How could this be? I thought I'd seen the end of the Tipton empire when I last finished business with him the last time. You're right, Churchman. We may have a harder time dealing with the zoning commission. Unless...

CHURCHMAN

Unless what?

O'LEE

What do you know about this London Tipton? How far is she willing to go to protect that hotel?

CHURCHMAN

I'm... I'm not sure, sir. Even though I have heard reports that she tends to be very selfish and mostly only hangs with the wealthy socialites in town.

O'LEE

These socialite friends of hers? Will they give us any trouble?

CHURCHMAN

Doubt it. Most of them don't even like her. To tell the truth, they don't really like anyone but themselves.

O'LEE

It's decided! Tomorrow we'll set up a meeting with the zoning commission and... Churchman, please make sure to give them the... right leverage.

CHURCHMAN

Like what?

O'LEE

I don't care! Anything! Just make sure the offers' more than the Tipton family will be willing to spend!

CHURCHMAN

Well we do have an extra 50 million dollars sitting around that's not doing anything since you can't get this project started.

O'LEE

Churchman, did I ever tell you what happened to the assistant I had before you?

CHURCHMAN

No, no you didn't.

O'LEE

Do the words "never seen again" mean anything to you?

CHURCHMAN

You mean...

O'LEE

The cops are still looking for him, but that's hard when the guy's in South America right now. Now, will you deal with the zoning commission or what?

CHURCHMAN

I'll get right on it, Mr. O'Lee.

O'LEE

Good. And while you're out tomorrow, give me the number for that new department store opening in downtown Boston. They'd pay a pretty good dollar to be the first in on the action of the O'Lee shopping district.

O'LEE smirks as the camera begins to fade off.

Arwin's Office:

ZACK and CODY walk through the door as the camera fades back in to Arwin's office to see ARWIN getting his tools together and straightening his tool belt. Both of them are wearing old, dirty clothes made for working.

CODY

Arwin, did Mom call you yet?

ARWIN

Yes she did. You two are supposed to help me clean the pool this morning. I find it fitting since _somebody _deliberately spit in it a couple weeks ago.

ZACK & CODY

(Pointing to each other) it was him!

ARWIN

Now now. I don't care who started it, but it is my job to keep it cleaned, so you two better help.

CODY

Oh, we'll help all right.

ARWIN

Funny. Last time you said that, the only thing you volunteered to do was fix the broken lockers in the girls' locker room.

ZACK

Good times, good times.

ARWIN

All right. The two of you grab your pool cleaning nets, and I'll head on down there and check the filter. Be ready to go up to the pool when I get back.

ARWIN walks out the doorway. Shot pan in on ZACK and CODY so the audience can't see MOSEBY walk into the room.

ZACK

Man, this stinks. Can't we have anything fun to do that'll get on Moseby's nerves?

MOSEBY

Considering the fact that I'm right here, I'm guessing not.

CODY

We meant Maddie's nerves.

MOSEBY

Let me make this clear to you. You're not here to get on anybody's nerves. You're here to stay off of them! Aren't you supposed to be with Arwin anyways?

CODY

He's checking the filter now. He said he'd come get us when he's ready.

MOSEBY

Ah, good. Leaving the two of 'them' around with technology. (Worried)Anyways, I just got an important call from Mr. Tipton and I needed Arwin to be at the urgent staff meeting in the ballroom at noon.

ZACK

Does that mean we get out of work early?

MOSEBY

No, you'll be working during the staff meeting. I've already checked it through to your mother. Just tell Arwin to be at the meeting.

MOSEBY walks out of the room.

CODY

You know, something seems fishy. Why call an emergency staff meeting in the middle of the afternoon?

ZACK

I don't think Moseby's been telling us the whole story. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

CODY

The hot tub's not going to have a lifeguard on duty!

ZACK

Cody, this is a little important. I think we need to find a way to listen in on that staff meeting to figure out what's going on.

CODY

Now I get it. We can stay outside the door to the ballroom and hear what's going on.

ZACK

Sounds all right with me.

Pool:

ARWIN

If I ever find the person who put a fish into the hot tub...

CODY

Arwin! We just got important news from Moseby! You're wanted in the ballroom at noon for an important staff meeting.

ARWIN

But it's only 11:30. Are you trying to get out of work?

ZACK

No, Arwin! We'd never lie to get out of... well actually we would, but this time Moseby actually did come and tell us that all staff members had to be at the ballroom at noon!

ARWIN

I'll head on down there. You guys just use your nets to clean up the gunk in there. Oh, and try not to kill the fish.

CODY

Who puts fish in a public pool?

ARWIN

Didn't you about a year ago...

ZACK

That I can honestly say wasn't me.

ARWIN

Make sure you watch what you're doing. Wouldn't want you draining the pool by mistake.

CODY

Oh, we'll watch what we're doing all right.

ARWIN

I'm just giving you the details. I'm not quite sure I should be leaving you with... aquatic tools.

ZACK

Relax. How can these be any harder to use than regular tools?

ARWIN

Watch how you handle the tools.

CODY

That's just creeping me out now.

ZACK

Tell me about it. It's fine Arwin, I've had woodshop before. I know how to handle tools.

ARWIN

Since that's the case I think I'll get down to that meeting.

ARWIN turns around and opens the door to the building. Before he leaves he turns around again to make sure ZACK and CODY are doing their work, which at this moment they are. After a few seconds ARWIN turns around again and enters the building. Once ARWIN is out of sight, ZACK and CODY drop their pool nets and walk into the building, carefully keeping their distance from ARWIN as the screen shifts to...

Ballroom hallway:

When the screen resumes in the hotel lobby, ESTEBAN and MADDIE are seen walking into the ballroom. ZACK and CODY run into the lobby and stop MADDIE.

CODY

Maddie! Do you know what's going on?

MADDIE

Aren't you supposed to be working right now?

ZACK

Does everyone in the hotel know that?

MADDIE

Carey told the entire staff so you wouldn't shirk your chores.

ZACK

Why would she think that?

MADDIE

Because I know you two well enough to know that you'll play the first chance you get.

CODY

Well, if you think about it, everyone else is taking a break, so shouldn't we be allowed to?

MADDIE

I don't know. Moseby was pretty strict about you two not coming to the meeting. Something important's happening.

ZACK

Could you please tell us when you get out of your meeting?

MADDIE

I'll see what I can do, but I'm not sure Moseby will allow it. I mean, not even London was asked to come. Sorry, guys, but I have to get to the meeting.

MADDIE walks into the ballroom in which MOSEBY immediately shuts the door. ZACK tries to pry open the door only to learn that MOSEBY locked the door.

CODY

Must be something really serious if Moseby's not even going to let us just sneak in.

The screen then shifts to the elevator as LONDON walks out of the shaft. Seeing that nobody else is in the lobby, LONDON walks down to the door to the ballroom where ZACK and CODY are standing.

LONDON

Does anybody know what's going on?

ZACK

That's just what we're trying to figure out. Moseby locked the door to the meeting though so we can't sneak in.

LONDON

Why don't you try listening through the door?

CODY

What, do you think this is some kind of movie or something?

ZACK

We might as well try. If Moseby's talking loud enough then we might be able to hear him.

ZACK and CODY press their ears to the door while LONDON stands at the desk.

CODY

Aren't you going to listen too?

LONDON

Oh, no. That's what you're for.

CODY shakes his head and presses his ear again to the door.

Ballroom:

MOSEBY walks to the front podium as all of the employees of the Tipton are seen sitting in chairs looking at the podium.

MOSEBY

I'm sorry, everybody, but I just got a terrible call from Mr. Tipton. It seems that earlier this morning, a Mr. Robert O'Lee has just spoken with the downtown Boston zoning commission, and it looks like he managed to talk the commission into moving the area that the Tipton is stationed in from lodging to commercial.

ESTEBAN

What does that mean, Mr. Moseby?

MOSEBY

It means that this Mr. O'Lee will begin destroying all of the surrounding buildings, including the Tipton, to make way for a brand-new fancy shopping district.

MADDIE

But they can't do that? What about our jobs?

MOSEBY

Now, O'Lee talked with Mr. Tipton earlier this morning and it seems we'll all be guaranteed jobs if we transfer to the Tipton hotel branch in New York City.

MADDIE

I can't move to New York! I've got school and family here!

CAREY

Maddie's right. We can't just get up and leave! Zack and Cody couldn't take the heartbreak of having to move again. I finally got them used to this place.

MOSEBY

I'm sorry. But O'Lee made it clear that if you didn't transfer to the New York branch then you'll be out of a job.

ESTEBAN

Does that mean... we're all leaving?

MOSEBY

Yes, Esteban. Mr. Tipton called the zoning commission and tried to talk them out of changing the zoning law, but it seems this guy made them an offer they couldn't refuse.

ARWIN

There must be something we can do.

MOSEBY

Mr. Tipton tried, but it seems we've got one week to pack up and either find a new place to live or move to New York. The meeting is over.

Everyone stands up and begins to leave the room in a somber attitude.

MOSEBY

Also, please try not to tell London, Zack, or Cody. Mr. Tipton wanted to call and break the news to London personally.

CAREY

What about Zack and Cody?

MOSEBY

It's best if they just left without knowing what happened. If they find out, I'm sure that they'll hatch some plan to try and stop O'Lee.

CAREY

You're right, but I'm shocked to see that two thirteen year olds are the only ones who would stand up and fight this.

MOSEBY

Carey, I'm truly sorry for having to put you through all this.

CAREY

It's nothing. I'll find some excuse for moving. I found excuses for the past eight times already.

MADDIE

I can't believe this. After all these years, I have to go and find a new job. What am I going to tell my parents?

MOSEBY then walks over to MADDIE.

MOSEBY

If it makes you feel better, Maddie. Sometime after the hotel is closed I'll head somewhere with you and find you another job in the city.

MADDIE

Thanks, but I'll manage. Looks like I'll have to leave the candy counter sooner than I thought.

MOSEBY

Just please stay around for another week.

MADDIE

I guess I'll stay for now. I need all the money I can get.

MOSEBY

Thanks Maddie. You know London will need all the support she can get when she finds out.

Ballroom Hallway:

CODY

This is terrible!

LONDON

What is it?

ZACK

Moseby just announced to the staff that some guy bought the Tipton, and we all have to move to New York!

LONDON

But why would anyone do that?

CODY

Apparently this whole place is getting torn down to make room for a shopping center! Zack, we've got to do something.

ZACK

But what can we do? We're only 13 years old.

LONDON

We'll just have to find out who did this and buy the Tipton back from them.

CODY

You think that'll work?

ZACK

It's worth a shot. Now, who did Moseby say was the guy who bought the Tipton?

CODY

Wasn't it O'...something?

LONDON

O'something? Now that's not a very good name.

ZACK

O'Lee! That's who it was!

LONDON

Wait a minute. Mr. Robert O'Lee?

CODY

That's him! I remember now.

LONDON

It just figures. Daddy's been having problems with him since before I lived here. I think I know where to go to find him.

ZACK

We can go with you.

LONDON

No, I can handle this.

CODY

Fine. Let's hope that you can solve this.

LONDON

I wouldn't be so sure. This O'Lee guy's pretty tough.

CODY

We better get back to the pool before Arwin finds out.

ZACK

Good idea.

ZACK and CODY begin running back toward the area with the pool.

O'Lee's Office:

CHURCHMAN walks into the office carrying a briefcase.

O'LEE

Well, Churchman, how many of the properties have we got?

CHURCHMAN

Everybody but the Tipton. Even the St. Mark gave into our demands and chose to move. Now the only problem is getting rid of this Moseby at the Tipton, then the whole area will be ours.

O'LEE

What about the heiress? Has she given us any problems?

CHURCHMAN

London Tipton as far as we know hasn't made any indication that she's even aware of the situation.

O'LEE

Good. Keep it that way.

CHURCHMAN

She may not be much of a threat after all.

O'LEE

Oh? And why's that?

CHURCHMAN

My sources tell me she's... not the smartest person.

O'LEE

Any chance we could use her idiocy to our advantage?

CHURCHMAN

Probably. If we somehow... convinced her that moving will be better for her own life, than I'm sure she won't be the one to interfere. The problems will then be the hotel's manager, Moseby, and Mr. Tipton himself.

O'LEE

Well, then deal with them. Don't sit around here complaining! I want that hotel demolished!

CHURCHMAN

We'll get it done. We just have to make sure we go around these people.

O'LEE

Is there anyone else who could give us problems while we're here?

CHURCHMAN

Hmm... Not that I can tell. It looks like the rest of the hotel staff and regular guests aren't that rich enough to deal with us.

O'LEE

Good. Now, tomorrow morning get over to the Tipton and find out just what we have to do to get that title!

CHURCHMAN

Understood, sir.

CHURCHMAN leaves the office room as O'LEE looks out the window at the Boston skyline as the shot fades out.

Suite:

As the camera fades back in, CAREY is busy preparing dinner when ZACK and CODY bust into the front door.

ZACK

Why were you trying to keep the fact that the Tipton's closing from us?

CAREY

And I thought this would be a secret from you two.

CODY

But, we can't leave the Tipton. This is our home!

CAREY

Zack, weren't you the one who said you wanted a normal home like everyone else?

ZACK

I do... but... wait a second! If the Tipton closes down, does that mean we'll get our own house?

CAREY

Well, it'll probably be an apartment.

CODY

Zack, think about what you're saying. If we go to an apartment, we'll never be able to see Maddie or London, or anybody else again.

ZACK

Actually, I could go without Esteban for a couple of days.

CAREY

Hey! That's not nice to say about anybody.

CODY

No, he's got a point. Sometimes Esteban gets a little...

ZACK

Well so does Arwin!

CODY

Arwin does not act weird!

CAREY

Excuse me? Okay, I think you two need to sit down and think about this. Before you start fighting, why don't you decide what you're going to do before we move.

CODY

Like what?

CAREY

I don't know. Saying goodbye to everybody's a start. Now you two wait up here, I've got to go have a talk with Moseby.

CAREY leaves out the doorway while ZACK and CODY jump onto the sofa.

ZACK

This might not be bad. We'll have our own home, Cody!

CODY

But... I'd rather stay here with Moseby and Maddie and London... Zack, we've got to do something! I think if we pulled a few of the tricks we usually pull on Moseby then we might be able to drive off this O'Lee guy!

ZACK

I don't think so. These corporate types probably won't back off by a couple of pranks. Remember when we dumped eggs on Mr. Tipton because we wanted free room service?

CODY

That's a classic.

ZACK

What I'm saying is that Mr. Tipton didn't give in. And I doubt that this O'Lee guy's going to just give up either. I mean, when you think about it, the only people we've ever gotten our way with is London and Moseby. Like that time with Tippy...

CODY

Tippy... Zack, you just gave me a good idea.

ZACK

What now?

CODY

I think I know the perfect prank to get O'Lee out of the Tipton for good.

ZACK

Are you sure that's a good idea?

CODY

Have I ever been wrong?

ZACK

Uh...yeah.

CODY

Just follow me.

ZACK and CODY leave out the front door.

Hotel Entrance:

LONDON steps out of the limo in front as ZACK and CODY walk through the revolving doors at the entrance.

CODY

London! Were you able to talk to O'Lee?

LONDON

No, his "associate" won't let me get an appointment. Something about "work to do". Seriously, who has the time for that kind of stuff?

ZACK

That would be most normal people. Anyways, could you tell us where O'Lee's office is?

LONDON

Why? Oh, you're not going to be weird and work too, are you?

CODY

No, we just want to give O'Lee a little present. Have you found out exactly what he wants?

LONDON

No, but trust me, the last thing that guy needs is more food. He's a disgusting person from what I saw of him.

CODY

Don't worry, we'll take care of him. Now, where's his office?

LONDON

Just get in the limo and tell the chauffeur, he'll take you there.

CODY

Our present might be a little big for the limo, though London.

LONDON

Well what are you getting him?

CODY

A H-O-R-S-E.

LONDON

(Counting her fingers)...what's that spell again?

CODY

(whispering)We're giving him a surprise horse in his office.

LONDON

No, seriously what is it?

ZACK

Oh, it's a horse.

LONDON

Well, I think if you got a small horse then it might fit in the limo, just be careful okay?

CODY

Oh we will.

LONDON walks into the hotel as ZACK and CODY walk to the side to the stables.

Stable:

ZACK and CODY enter the stable as Tippy's eating some grass.

ZACK

You can't tell me that we're going to get that horse into O'Lee's office.

CODY

Relax. Remember Zack, I've been to city hall before. I know that most of the secretaries don't pay any attention to you. You could march right into the mayor's office if you wanted to.

ZACK

And you did, didn't you?

CODY

No... Okay I did, but just to see what a political office would look like.

ZACK

Wait a second. Cody, City Hall's just across the street. How did O'Lee manage to get the deed to that property to make his shopping district?

CODY

You're right. But I read in the newspaper this morning that City Hall did decide to move recently. I wonder if that has something to do with O'Lee's plan on taking all of us from our homes.

ZACK

Don't plan on it. After this is over, I'm planning on still trying to convince Mom to get us a regular house.

CODY

Then why are you with me?

ZACK

Because... I don't want to see Maddie upset.

CODY

Ooookay, just give me a hand and help give Tippy a little push into the limo.

ZACK

(sniffing)W...what's that smell?

CODY

Right now, it sounds like Tippy ate some beans with that grass. But once it's in O'Lee's office, it'll be the smell of victory. Now hurry up and help me.

ZACK and CODY begin to push Tippy out of the stall.

Hotel Lobby:

MOSEBY is busy signing papers on the front desk and MADDIE is standing at the candy counter as LONDON walks into the door and heads toward MOSEBY. As she approaches the table, MADDIE walks over to her.

MADDIE

London, we need to talk. Ivana's been really restless lately.

LONDON

Why?

MADDIE

I don't know, but when I took her for her walk she bit one of the construction workers.

LONDON

Is it the guy with the bad goatee?

MADDIE

How did you know?

LONDON

The last person who took care of Ivana had the same problem. I think she's got a problem with him, at least for the past six months. If you look closely, you'll see the last time she bit him in the...

MADDIE

(Changing the subject) I don't really want to know. Anyways, she's safe in the penthouse just like you asked. Now weren't you going to pay me?

LONDON

Oh, of course. Here's the money.

LONDON hands MADDIE some money and MADDIE returns to the candy counter.

MOSEBY

(Still working on the paperwork) London, I assume you returned your father's limo like he asked.

LONDON

Nope, sorry. Zack and Cody took the limo to give a present to Mr. O'Lee.

MOSEBY

(drops his pen)...May I ask what kind of present exactly?

LONDON

Oh, I know this one. It's a H-O-R-S-E. I still can't figure out what is spells though.

MOSEBY

Wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that you let Zack, and Cody, and a horse, into your father's two million dollar limousine?

LONDON

(acting shocked)I had no idea a horse was involved.

MOSEBY

(Picks up the phone and dials a number) Yes, Henry? Can you check the stables and make sure Tippy is still there? What? Why are you crying? He's been stolen. No, no. I think I might just have a lead on the case. I'll have Tippy back pretty soon. Thank you.

MADDIE

Moseby, next time you might want to warn Zack and Cody not to spell in front of her. Wait a second. London, can you talk Moseby into giving me a R-A-I-S-E?

LONDON & MOSEBY

(London counts her fingers again)... Not happening.

MADDIE

It was worth a shot. Do Zack and Cody know about the takeover?

LONDON

Of course they do. They were with me when we spied on the meeting.

MOSEBY

London, that's strike two today. I would shut up before I have to call your father and tell him about a third.

LONDON

Now that's just plain rude.

LONDON walks toward the elevator and MOSEBY shakes his head.

MOSEBY

Esteban!

Esteban comes in from the side.

ESTEBAN

Yes, Mr. Moseby?

MOSEBY

Can you head to the office building of Robert O'Lee and retrieve Zack, Cody, and Tippy before something happens?

ESTEBAN

Yes, Mr. Moseby. I'll head over there now.

Office Building Front Entrance:

ZACK

Wow, Cody. I didn't know you were right when you said those stuffy secretaries wouldn't recognize a giant horse parading through the office.

CODY

Told you. According to everyone, we were never here. We were still working with Arwin. Wait a second, what happened to the limo?

ZACK

That's a good question. Uh oh, maybe London figured out what we were doing and didn't want any part of it.

CODY

London? You really think she's that smart? I mean, she had to pay somebody off to tie her own shoelaces in gym class. I don't think she'd figure out that we stole Tippy and used her limo to put it in O'Lee's office. We just need to get home and wait for when he comes to the Tipton tomorrow for the results.

ZACK

Good thing I brought some extra money for the cab.

ZACK calls a taxi and the two jump in and head toward the Tipton. After the cab leaves Esteban comes running toward the office.

ESTEBAN

Zack! Cody! Where are you? Mr. Moseby said that they were here.

O'Lee's Office (Night Time):

O'LEE walks into the office and begins looking around.

O'LEE

Now, Churchman said that the deed to City Hall was around here somewhere...

O'LEE looks forward and sees the paper (deed) seemingly suspended in the air. (In actuality, it's in Tippy's mouth)

O'LEE

What the...

O'LEE takes a coule of steps forward and starts to see the waving tail of Tippy as Tippy turns around to reveal his face.

O'LEE

Churchman! Could you explain to me what a horse is doing in my office?

Tippy then lets out a neigh and kicks backward, making O'LEE fly against the far wall.

CHURCHMAN

Mr. O'LEE, I'm here. What's going on?

O'LEE

Just... get rid of the horse.

CHURCHMAN, not seeing the horse, takes a few more steps forward and rests his hand on Tippy's backside.

CHURCHMAN

I... I don't see a horse sir.

O'LEE

Uhh...

Tippy kicks back again throwing CHURCHMAN into O'LEE. Tippy turns his face around and lets out a few neighs.

CHURCHMAN

Did that horse just laugh at us?

O'LEE

That horse is one step away from the glue factory right now!

Tippy then gives a glaring look at O'LEE and CHURCHMAN.

CHURCHMAN

I don't like that look.

O'LEE

Hurry, to that phone and call security!

CHURCHMAN

But the horse.

O'LEE

Churchman! Get on to that telephone!

CHURCHMAN takes a few more steps forward while Tippy begins to raise his tail.

CHURCHMAN

Is he doing what I think he's doing?

O'LEE

Just... don't inhale.

All of a sudden a loud gaseous noise comes out of Tippy. A couple seconds later tears start to form from O'LEE's and CHURCHMAN's eyes. Tippy then lets out a few more laughing neighs.

O'LEE

Oh my... that's the worst smell I've ever felt.

CHURCHMAN

Security... we need security now!

CHURCHMAN places his shirt over his nose and runs to the phone.

CHURCHMAN

The shirt doesn't cover the stench!

O'LEE

Hurry! Tell security to bring tasers, tranquilizers... and air fresheners.

CHURCHMAN

Yes, sir. (Picks up the phone) Hello? Security, we need a team up to O'Lee's office right away. We've got a... situation.

CHURCHMAN looks up to see the side of Tippy with the green towel on him that has the Tipton logo on it.

CHURCHMAN

Uh, sir. I think whoever did this left us a calling card. Look.

O'LEE

(looks at towel) The Tipton! Who could do this? Was it London?

CHURCHMAN

London Tipton doesn't even have the intelligence to pass middle school let alone get a horse past our security, plus she's too busy promoting herself to take the time to do anything.

O'LEE

Then who else at the Tipton is smart enough to pull this off?

CHURCHMAN

I've kept glancing over the employee roster and our intelligence. Moseby's too self-conscious to do something like this. The bellboy, Esteban, hardly knows English. The candy counter girl Madeline is always too busy with her schoolwork and is still prospecting to go to an Ivy league college, so I don't think she'd do anything to jeopardize that.

O'LEE

Any other employees?

CHURCHMAN

The only one we didn't look too much into is the cabaret singer Carey Martin. Her life seems to be too busy raising two twin boys that she wouldn't have time to plan something like this.

O'LEE

Churchman, tomorrow you and I are going down to the Tipton personally and finding who did this!

A sound of a dropping object is then heard against O'LEE's shoe.

CHURCHMAN

Did that horse just...

O'LEE

...Don't even ask.

Hotel Lobby (morning):

O'LEE and CHURCHMAN come barging through the front doors.

O'LEE

Moseby! You and I have to talk!

MOSEBY

And you are?

O'LEE

Robert O'Lee's the name. Now, last night one of your employees broke into my office and stashed a horse with your hotel's logo on it! I want to know who did it and I want them prosecuted!

MOSEBY

(sniffing) What's that smell? Did you step in the mud or something?

ZACK and CODY then come out of the elevator.

O'LEE

(aggravated)...Something like that.

ZACK

You must have fallen in the mud. It's all down the side of your pants.

O'LEE

There was wet paint outside. Can you leave the subject at that?

CODY

(whispers to Zack)Could it be... you know, maybe we shouldn't raise any suspicion.

MOSEBY

Mr. O'Lee. I think I know our prime suspects.

ZACK

Uh oh. Time to run.

ZACK and CODY start running back to the elevator.

MOSEBY

Wait you two! Stop right there!

O'LEE

Are the two kids under suspicion?

MOSEBY

Yesterday I was informed that these two took Mr. Tipton's limousine and used it to transport a stolen horse that's property of the Tipton hotel and last time I heard, they were heading for your office building.

O'LEE

I want those miscreants sent to juvenile hall immediately.

MOSEBY

Good luck. I've been trying to get that to happen for years.

CODY

Mr. Moseby! Whose side are you on?

CAREY then comes out of the elevator.

CAREY

Moseby, do you have a second? Uh oh, what did they do now?

MOSEBY

They illegally took Tippy and used him on a crime spree which involved the destruction of Mr. O'Lee's (sniffs)... personal property. O'Lee is now requesting that Zack and

Cody be taken to juvenile hall.

CAREY

Mr. O'Lee. I'm terribly sorry, but I can handle my own sons. Zachary and Cody Martin, you your rooms right now. We'll have a talk about this when I get up there.

MOSEBY

Thank you Carey.

O'LEE

You warn those little devils if they come near my office again, I'll have them arrested for trespassing. Understand?

CAREY

Yes, sir. I'll be sure to inform them during my heavily worded lecture.

MOSEBY

I wouldn't advise that Carey.

CAREY

Why?

MOSEBY

A heavily worded lecture would mean it would go over Zack's head. Cody might understand, though.

CAREY

Believe me, I'll discipline my kids so that they both understand. Mr. O'Lee, Moseby, I'm heading off to deal serious punishment.

CAREY walks to the elevator and gets inside.

MOSEBY

Well, we are settled here. Good day to you, Mr. O'Lee.

O'LEE

Not quite. You see, you're the only place holding up the plans for the O'Lee shopping district. I've come here personally to make sure that I get the title deed out of your safe.

MOSEBY

I'm sorry, but only Mr. Tipton has that deed and he's not brining it until next week, I'm afraid.

O'LEE

Tipton is rich enough he can mail it express. Now if I don't get that deed by Friday then I'll go back to the zoning commission and have this place seized by the government for obstructing a public project!

MOSEBY

I promise you, Mr. Tipton has already agreed to move to the New York Tipton branch and close this hotel. However, he's stuck in another business deal and can't arrive until next week. Please try to be patient.

O'LEE

Well I won't be. Call Tipton now and have him mail the deed before I am forced to take other action. Now, I need to go and take a shower.

O'LEE and CHURCHMAN storm out the front door again.

Suite:

ZACK and CODY are sitting on the couch as CAREY walks into the room.

CAREY

(angry)I can't believe you two. First you disobey me by going to O'Lee's office and then you vandalize his property?

CODY

He's going to destroy the Tipton! We've got to do something!

CAREY

Stop! Now, here's what I'm going to do. Total grounding. No allowance, no video games, no television, no skateboarding, no sports, all you're going to do for the next month is to do your work with Arwin and then report back here for dinner and bedtime. With the exception of school and working with Arwin, you are not to leave this suite. Do you understand me?

ZACK & CODY

Yes, Mom.

CAREY

Good. Now get dressed into your work clothes and head on down to Arwin's office to start your work. And if I hear about you slacking off, then you can forget about even that during your month of grounding.

ARWIN then comes into the room.

ARWIN

Workers, I'm here to tell you not to do anything with the toilets, like I was doing today. Bad things happen. Wait a second, aren't they supposed to be at school?

CAREY

Why do you smell funny? And no, it's called a "Teacher Work Day" I thought that was a regular school day, but I guess I was wrong.

ARWIN

Apparently if you adjust the pumping system, you can get the water to shoot out of the toilets.

CAREY

Why would you do that?

ARWIN

I... I didn't mean to.

ZACK then looks at CODY and winks.

ZACK

Hey, Arwin, do you think you could show us how to fix a toilet?

ARWIN

Sure.

CAREY

Absolutely not! I don't need another appliance for you two to turn into a weapon today.

ARWIN

Well, kids, your mother made it clear. Now let's get moving. Don't worry Carey, I'll make sure they don't cause any trouble with me.

Arwin turns around and trips over a cord on the floor and into the door, knocking him out.

CAREY

Maybe I need to find better role models for my kids.

High School Classroom:

MADDIE and LONDON walk into the classroom both dressed in their school uniforms while MARY MARGARET and CORRIE are sitting at their desks.

MADDIE

So, London, you going to move to New York to the Tipton there?

LONDON

Who said anything about moving?

MADDIE

The fact that the Tipton's closing down maybe.

LONDON

It won't. I'll think of something.

CORRIE

The Tipton's closing down? London, are you really moving?

LONDON

If we don't figure something soon then yeah.

CORRIE

(upset) Oh my, oh my, London Tipton's going to move away!

LONDON

Can I get a class transfer away from her?

MADDIE

Just be patient London, summer's almost here.

LONDON

Summer?

MADDIE

Oh, that's where you're not supposed to go to school.

LONDON

Oh, I'm good at this summer.

MADDIE

Of course you are. You don't go to school.

LONDON

You know we've been through this conversation before, right?

MADDIE

Yes, London, but seriously, have you decided if you're going to move yet?

LONDON

I don't think so. Zack and Cody have been working hard at trying to get O'Lee to back down, and who knows? They might just succeed.

MADDIE

London, They're thirteen years old. Right now they're probably more interested in chasing girls than they are trying to stop a corporate megalomaniac.

LONDON

(Shocked) He's a killer?

MADDIE

No, you're confused with a psychopath. He's obsessed with power.

LONDON

Oh, just like Daddy. I'm starting to get smarterer, I learned a new word. Yay me!

MADDIE

How do I get talked into these situation?

MARY MARGARET

Maddie, you better help Zack and Cody and, dare I say it, London.

MADDIE

What?

MARY MARGARET

If you let this O'Lee guy get his way then you'll be out of a job.

MADDIE

So? There'll be fifty new places for me to get a job.

MARY MARGARET

But what will you do before those shops are built? Think about it, Maddie. We're not too far from college now (looks at London) well, most of us are able to go.

MADDIE

You're right. Even though I get more money now for taking Ivana on walks than I do from Moseby, I need to stand up and fight for the Tipton. (Looks at CORRIE) What is she doing?

The three look at the other corner of the room where CORRIE has moved and approaches some other students.

CORRIE

(sobbing) Everybody! London Tipton's moving! She won't be here anymore!

The other students just ignore her.

LONDON

Can I hit her now?

MADDIE

London, you've already been in detention three times this week. I wouldn't want to risk getting it four days in a row.

LONDON

What day is it?

MADDIE

It's Thursday. You've had detention on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Can't you stay out of trouble? Or at least do a homework assignment? (Suddenly realizing) I can't believe I just said that.

LONDON

I do my homework!

MADDIE

Yeah, when I help you!

LONDON

Well I still get the grade for it.

MADDIE

Then maybe I should just stop helping you.

MADDIE walks out the room.

MARY MARGARET

London, you should apologize to her. You need to stop thinking about only yourself.

LONDON looks forward upset as the scene fades out.

Office Building: Restroom:

ZACK casually walks into the restroom and checks to make sure nobody's around. After a few seconds of checking under the stalls Zack pulls a wrench out of his pocket and moves into an empty stall.

ZACK

Now, how did Arwin do this... Turn this knob here, and I think here.

CODY then runs into the restroom carrying a pile of stickers.

CODY

Zack, is that you?

ZACK

No, it's the plumber. Of course it's me!

CODY

Look, I also picked up some stall closed stickers so O'Lee will have no choice but to use the one you alter.

ZACK

Good. I'm almost done. Can you check outside to see if O'Lee's coming?

CODY

Sure.

CODY pries the door open and looks out into the hallway.

CODY

Nobody coming yet... wait... someone's coming... it's O'Lee! Hurry, Zack!

ZACK

Good, I'm done! Hurry, hide!

CODY quickly places "Stall Closed" stickers on all stalls but the one Zack altered and then the two hide underneath one of the closed stalls and situate themselves so they can't be seen. After they can no longer be seen, O'LEE walks into the restroom carrying a pile of papers.

O'LEE

Guess we had to get dirty to get the coffee house's deed, but I guess for the millions I'm getting, it's alright.

O'LEE walks into the one open stall and sits down. After a few seconds O'LEE starts singing. Badly. Shot change to inside the stall with ZACK and CODY while O'LEE still continues his bad song.

ZACK

(whispering) He sings on the toilet? And I thought you in the shower was bad.

CODY

(whispering) Hey! I sing better than him.

ZACK

Can't argue with that.

The singing then stops.

ZACK

(whispering) Okay, sounds like he's getting off. 3...2...1...

Shot change to outside stalls as a large exploding sound is heard and water (clear for appropriateness) is seen flying all the way up to the ceiling for a couple seconds. The stall door opens as the completely soaked O'Lee slowly walks out with a glare on his face.

O'LEE

If I ever find out that those damn kids did this...

O'LEE looks around for ZACK and CODY, but when he can't find them he leaves with squishy sounds are heard with every step. After he's gone, ZACK and CODY jump out of the stall.

ZACK

Guess we sure showed him!

CODY

All we need to do is keep relentlessly pull pranks on him until he caves.

ZACK

One more step toward victory!

Hotel Lobby:

MADDIE is standing at the candy counter as LONDON comes out of the elevator again and approaches her.

LONDON

Maddie, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I know I've been really selfish lately.

MADDIE

It wouldn't be the first time.

LONDON

I just... I don't want to leave things like this when we've got to help Zack and Cody get rid of this O'Lee guy.

MADDIE

There's only one problem with that.

LONDON

What?

MADDIE

I am going to college in a year and I am not breaking the law and getting myself arrested just before I'm approached by Harvard.

LONDON

What is with this law thing? I better find who set that up and get it changed.

MADDIE

You'd have to talk to the founding fathers about that.

LONDON

Okay. (Pause as she pulls out her cell phone) what's their number?

MADDIE

They're dead, London.

LONDON

Well then stop confusing me. Who do I have to talk to?

MADDIE

London, I see what you're saying, but... I just can't help you with O'Lee. Maybe if you set up a meeting with the mayor.

LONDON

I see. I guess you precious Harvard is more important than your friends. I'm sorry I dragged you into this.

LONDON starts to walk off toward the elevator.

MADDIE

London, wait.

LONDON starts to walk back toward the candy counter.

MADDIE

I'm not going to break the law, but if there's anything I can do then just ask. Actually, if we all work together, I might be able to work something out tonight. Moseby said O'Lee's going to be at the restaurant tonight. Once Zack and Cody get here, I'll help you get the perfect plan figured out. I only have one request.

LONDON

What?

MADDIE

I don't get blamed for any of it.

LONDON

Deal. I've got nothing to lose, and Zack and Cody already have their own file cabinet for discipline in Moseby's office, so we'll take the blame if we're caught.

MADDIE

Thanks London. Now, wait for Zack and Cody and I'll meet you up in your penthouse afterwards to plan O'Lee's dinner.

O'Lee's office:

CHURCHMAN is placing several documents in the safe in the corner when O'Lee walks in.

O'LEE

That Zack and Cody Martin are about to get on my last nerves.

CHURCHMAN

You won't have to worry about them any more, sir. I've worked out the plans, and the Coffee House gave in to our "demands", so to speak, and sold us the deed.

O'LEE

What about City Hall? Could the Mayor possibly expose us?

CHURCHMAN

The Mayor is spineless. He won't do a thing. And unless the FBI can create some evidence against us, all we need is the Tipton's deed and the O'Lee Shopping District is as good as made. Demolition of some of the moved buildings can begin as early as Saturday.

O'LEE

Good. Now, as you know I'm going to dinner tonight at the Tipton to request Moseby's deed one more time. If that falls through than what shall we do?

CHURCHMAN

Tipton himself won't give into the blackmail the Coffee House and City Hall. The only way Moseby and Tipton will give in is if we call the zoning commission and have them interfere. Is there still enough money to buy them off?

O'LEE

How much will it take?

CHURCHMAN

Somewhere in the millions to keep Tipton from doing the same thing.

O'LEE

We'll spend the last amount of our emergency reserves. After that the zoning commission will be forced to comply with us.

CHURCHMAN

However, I would suggest neither one of us are seen with the zoning commission members. If we are, it could attract some unwanted attention.

O'LEE

You mean the FBI?

CHURCHMAN

Exactly. They seem to have some suspicion as to the... legality of the purchasing of City Hall's property.

O'LEE

Do you know if they've caught onto us?

CHURCHMAN

I don't think so. They haven't gotten that far. But if the Mayor turns us in...

O'LEE

We need to hurry then. When's the soonest we can set up the meeting with the zoning commission?

CHURCHMAN

If Moseby doesn't give in tonight... I think we can get in tomorrow.

O'LEE

Good. Make the call. I feel we're going to need it. I'm going to the Tipton now. I want everything ready by the time I return.

O'LEE gets out of his seat and walks out of the room.

Suite:

ZACK and CODY are eating dinner when the door knocks.

CAREY

Who is it?

LONDON

It's me, Carey. I need to speak with Zack and Cody.

CAREY opens the door and lets LONDON in.

CAREY

They're not going anywhere. They're grounded.

LONDON

What's "grounded"?

CAREY

You've never been grounded?

LONDON

No, never. Oh, but I was spanked by a babysitter once.

CAREY

See, I bet that taught you a lesson.

LONDON

Not after Daddy sued her.

CAREY

Anyways, what did you want with Zack and Cody?

LONDON

Oh, the kids of the hotel, me, Maddie, and Zack and Cody, were planning on meeting in my penthouse for one last goodbye before we all moved next week.

ZACK

She's right Mom. Can't we have one last chance to say goodbye?

CAREY

(pause) I guess. But, and let me make myself clear, that you two are to go straight up to the penthouse and straight back. Do I make myself clear?

ZACK & CODY

Yes, Ma'am.

CODY

Let's get going, Zack. Don't want to miss being able to watch the flatscreen!

CAREY

Be back in an hour!

ZACK and CODY rush out the door.

London's Penthouse:

LONDON, ZACK, and CODY enter the penthouse to see MADDIE waiting for them there.

MADDIE

Oh, good. I think I've got a plan figured out.

ZACK

What plan?

CODY

You mean we're going after O'Lee?

MADDIE

Exactly. Moseby told me that O'Lee's dining here tonight to demand the title.

LONDON

Wait a second. Why does he want a movie?

MADDIE

No, he wants the title deed that proves that Tipton owns the property.

LONDON

Well why didn't you just say so?

MADDIE

Anyways, I think that while he's at the restaurant we could hatch the perfect plan to get him out of this area for good.

ZACK

There's just one problem with that plan.

CODY

What do you mean?

ZACK

Excuse me. But we can't leave the hotel, and you know that Moseby's got his own file cabinet with everything we've done wrong in it, so if we go down through the lobby to get into the restaurant, then we'll catch Moseby's eye and we'll be watched until we're back upstairs. Even then with the security cameras...

MADDIE

That's okay. I can disable the security cameras for a little bit.

LONDON

And I can keep Moseby busy.

MADDIE

That takes care of Moseby. Now, we need someone to distract the chef...

ZACK

I can do it!

MADDIE

And Cody, I'm guessing you'll be able to sneak into the kitchen from there and plant the bait.

CODY

If everyone else does their job it shouldn't be a problem. What's the bait?

MADDIE

Let's put it this way. It's so bad London wouldn't even let it up here.

CODY

And you think that it'll drive O'Lee away?

MADDIE

We don't have any other choice. It's either do this tonight or move next week.

LONDON

Then let's hurry. Maddie, what do you need?

MADDIE

All I need right now is your laptop. London, do you have any walkie-talkies?

LONDON

I think there's a function on my eight cell phones that enable it.

MADDIE

Eight cell phones?

LONDON

Yeah. Four for regular friends, two for celebrities, one for Ivana, and one for Daddy. See, I've got it all figured out.

MADDIE

Do they have headphone capabilities?

LONDON

What are headphones?

MADDIE

The things you listen to your iPod on.

LONDON

oh, those. Yeah, I've got twenty of them.

ZACK

Twenty iPods?

LONDON

Yeah, what about them?

ZACK

Can we have a couple?

LONDON

If we stop O'Lee I'll give them to you.

ZACK

Sweet!

MADDIE

All right. London, go and get those phones with the headphones. Zack, start finding something to get the chef's attention. Cody, could you go downstairs and pick up O'Lee's entree? I'll use the laptop to start hacking the video feeds for the security cameras.

LONDON

You can do that?

MADDIE

It's called being smart London. If you had any brains then you'd know that.

LONDON

Well at least I have good fashion.

MADDIE

Could everyone please get this started? O'Lee will be here in twenty minutes if Moseby was right. We'll have only a small window of opportunity to get this done.

ZACK

I'm ready.

CODY

I'll head down and pick up the entree.

LONDON

And I'll get the expensive stuff.

MADDIE

Alright. Let's get going. We've only got one chance so this has to count. Only use your radios if something happens and you need to change your plans, and make sure to be somewhere private before you use them. Agreed?

LONDON

Got it.

ZACK

Let's do it!

CODY

Time to stop O'Lee!

The four then split off in different directions as screen fades out.

Hotel Lobby (nighttime):

MOSEBY is standing at the front desk as LONDON comes out of the elevator. ZACK and CODY should be barely seen on the side of the elevator and out of the sight of MOSEBY.

LONDON

Moseby I need to speak with you.

LONDON then waves to ZACK and CODY as they sneak out of the elevator and past the front desk as MOSEBY is busy talking to LONDON.

MOSEBY

Not now London. I'm busy. I've got a really important client coming for dinner and I don't want to be bothered.

LONDON

Has Daddy called yet and given me permission to go to the premiere of the new Johnny Depp movie yet?

MOSEBY

I'm afraid not, London. You'll just have to be patient.

LONDON

If you also talk to him, could you ask him if there will be another penthouse for me in New York?

MOSEBY

I guess I could squeeze that into my next report. After all, your father will be here Monday to hand the deed over to O'Lee and you can ask him yourself.

LONDON

Daddy's coming here?

MOSEBY

Yes, he saw it fit that since he was here to see this version of the Tipton built, he should be here to see it destroyed. Sad, after over 200 years, the Tipton hotel in Boston is finally coming to a close.

LONDON

I thought we were celebrating the Tipton's twentieth anniversary?

MOSEBY

That's just the anniversary for this building. This lot has been a long standing source for Tipton hotels.

LONDON

And it's ending in a week. That's... sad.

MOSEBY

I know, but life seems sad at some times and the best things for us to learn are how to handle those times.

ZACK and CODY are now out of sight.

LONDON

Well, gotta go. See ya Moseby.

LONDON then hurries back to the elevator.

MOSEBY

That was... odd. Almost like she was hiding something. (Picks up the phone) Boris, could you please check the security feeds for the last couple minutes and make sure nobody got by me while I was talking to London? Oh really? No, no problem. Just a little worry I had.

MOSEBY hangs up the phone as ESTEBAN comes into the room.

ESTEBAN

Mr. Moseby, are you all right? You look like you need serious sleep. Why, in my country...

MOSEBY

I know, Esteban. I just had the strangest feeling that those twins snuck by me again.

ESTEBAN

What? Zack and Cody? No, Mr. Moseby. They're in grounding. Carey told me herself.

MOSEBY

Yeah, but if I know them, simple grounding's not going to stop them.

London's Penthouse:

MADDIE is busy typing buttons on the laptop computer in front of her as LONDON walks back into the room.

LONDON

Moseby didn't see them. Did the camera's pick them up?

MADDIE

No, about three seconds into your conversation with Moseby I started to run the cameras in a loop so it looked like Zack and Cody never left the penthouse.

LONDON

You're a genius, Maddie.

MADDIE

I don't want to go to Harvard for nothing.

LONDON

Just... make sure you get better outfits before going. Was the meal picked up yet?

MADDIE

Yes it has. Zack should be getting ready for the switch in a few minutes.

Restaurant:

O'Lee walks into the restaurant and sits at a table designated for him. Shortly afterwards, WAITER #1 comes into the room.

WAITER #1

What would you like to eat sir?

O'LEE

I'll take the ham. Don't want too much though.

WAITER #1

I'll talk to the chef.

WAITER #1 leaves the room again as ZACK sneaks into the restaurant, making sure not to be seen by O'LEE.

Kitchen:

ZACK hurries into the kitchen as several chefs are busy at work preparing food. ZACK walks to the front table and talks with CHEF #1.

ZACK

Where's the chef in charge of preparing the ham dinner?

CHEF #1

That would be me.

ZACK

There's been a change in the order. My assistant will be along shortly with the real order.

CHEF #1

Can't do. I don't change orders unless I am told by actual waiter.

ZACK

Well, I guess I won't tell you that Moseby was talking about how horrible your food actually was.

CHEF #1

Wait here little kid. I'll take care of it.

CHEF #1 leaves the room and ZACK gives a small whistle into the back door as CODY walks in carrying a tray with one hand and holding his hand over his mouth with the other.

CODY

Watch out, this stuff smells awful.

ZACK

What is it?

CODY

It's a herd of termites. Brought in all the way from the Boston Zoo.

ZACK

I don't smell anything.

CODY gently pries the lid off the tray for only a second before closing it again.

ZACK

What is that stuff again?

CODY

Termites. You really can't smell them at the zoo, but when they're this close...

ZACK

You think O'Lee will buy the bait?

CODY

I don't know.

ZACK

What exactly will they do? Eat the table?

CODY

Yeah, along with the drink we've poured for him it should do well.

ZACK

Do I want to know what's in the drink?

CODY takes a whiff of the drink in the glass.

CODY

(tears in his eye) No, you don't.

ZACK

I don't like this. If Moseby finds out...

CODY

Oh he will. Who else besides us would do something like this?

ZACK

That is true... Let's hurry and get this out to O'Lee.

CODY puts the tray on a rolling cart and the two push the cart out into the restaurant.

Restaurant:

O'LEE is sitting at his table impatiently as ZACK and CODY wheel the cart out, hiding underneath the cart to avoid being seen. Soon, WAITER #2 grabs the cart.

WAITER #2

Where is this meal headed?

CODY

(whispers) To the big man at table 7.

WAITER #2

All right. You two better get out of here.

ZACK and CODY then follow the cart out of sight from O'LEE as WAITER #2 pushes the cart and stops at O'LEE. ZACK and CODY then sneak outside of the restaurant.

WAITER #2

Here it is, sir. Your ham dinner.

O'LEE

Finally. I've been waiting for this meal for ages.

WAITER #2 takes the tray off the cart along with the glass and places it on O'LEE's table. He then carts to the corner of the room where LONDON is waiting. LONDON then hands WAITER #2 a wad of bills and leaves. WAITER #2 then leaves for the kitchen.

London's Penthouse:

ZACK and CODY enter the penthouse while MADDIE is still working on the laptop.

CODY

Were we spotted?

MADDIE

Only a small blip from the rear corner of the kitchen entrance, but I don't think the security team saw it.

ZACK

So we're fine.

MADDIE

As far as I can tell. However, I can't be too sure once Moseby finds out about the termites.

CODY

That's what I was worried about.

Restaurant:

O'LEE pries open the lid to the tray, looks inside for about a second, and then looks away slowly closing the lid again.

O'LEE

Uh... waiter?

O'LEE then goes to take a drink of his glass and spits out the liquid inside.

O'LEE

What's that? Who's in charge here?

MOSEBY then walks into the room.

MOSEBY

Ah, Mr. O'Lee. Is everything all right?

O'LEE

No, everything's not all right. You put bugs in my meal and then some toxic waste into my glass to get back at me for taking the hotel, didn't you?

MOSEBY

(shocked) I... I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about. I ordered the chef to only give you the best food.

O'LEE

Well I didn't exactly get the best food. I got termites on top of... whatever this drink is!

MOSEBY

I apologize. When I find out who did this, heads will roll. And I've already got an idea...

O'LEE

Well you better find them before I do. Do you have the deed for me?

MOSEBY

I told you. The deed is in possession of Mr. Tipton and he won't be here until next week.

O'LEE

And I told you I'm not waiting that long. I'm starting demolition Saturday and since you won't get me the deed by tomorrow morning then I'll take you to the zoning court and have this hotel seized by force.

MOSEBY suddenly gets confrontational.

MOSEBY

I'll be there and we'll convince them that the Tipton's staying.

O'LEE

You really think you can get away with that?

MOSEBY

Oh, I don't think it. I know. Bring your court case and I'll bring my staff tomorrow afternoon for the hearing.

O'LEE

You're on. Three o'clock sound good?

MOSEBY

Perfect.

O'LEE storms off out of the restaurant. MOSEBY then picks up the tray lid and then becomes disgusted as he closes it again.

MOSEBY

The twins actually did something right for once. Esteban!

ESTEBAN then rushes into the room.

ESTEBAN

Yes, Mr. Moseby?

MOSEBY

Get rid of this and call the entire staff for a meeting.

ESTEBAN

But it's nine o'clock, sir. Maddie's already on her way home.

MOSEBY

Trust me, she's still here. Call London's penthouse and ask for her. Make sure everyone else is at the meeting.

ESTEBAN

Yes, sir.

ESTEBAN then grabs the tray and opens a nearby window and throws it outside along with the glass. A splashing sound is then heard along with a woman's scream.

ESTEBAN

Sorry, Ma'am. Didn't know you were there!

Esteban then closes the window again.

O'Lee's office:

CHURCHMAN is talking on the phone as O'LEE walks in.

CHURCHMAN

Good. Thank you, Mr. Mayor.

CHURCHMAN then hangs up the phone.

O'LEE

Who was that?

CHURCHMAN

That was the mayor's office. It seems that the FBI has not caught onto our little plan yet.

O'LEE

Good. What about those kids at the Tipton? How are they faring?

CHURCHMAN

Madeline's already agreed to find another job, London knows she's moving to New York and Zachary Martin has already stated he wants a real home. That leaves only two threats, Cody Martin and Arwin Haukhauser.

O'LEE

How come I never heard of this Arwin before?

CHURCHMAN

During my first scan of the staff I didn't see anything in Haukhauser that would support any need to be worried, but my sources now tell me that he's a genius who's also started to protest the takeover.

O'LEE

Could he be helping the Martin twins?

CHURCHMAN

Most likely. He's probably given them the advice to help plan the pranks they've pulled on us the last couple days.

O'LEE

Make sure he's at the hearing tomorrow so that he can't conspire with the Martins.

CHURCHMAN

I'll call tomorrow morning to make sure of it.

O'LEE

Fine. Get some sleep. We don't want to be late for tomorrow's meeting.

O'LEE then looks at CHURCHMAN with an evil grin as the screen fades out.

Ballroom:

MOSEBY is standing on the main stage as the rest of the Tipton staff begins to enter the room. Most of the staff should look upset, tired, and a little distraught over losing the hotel. Some are even holding small conversations amongst themselves as MOSEBY steps up to the microphone.

MOSEBY

Now, everybody if I could please have your attention. I know things have been a little hectic this last week, but it looks like things are starting to turn around.

ESTEBAN

How can you say that when we all have to move?

MOSEBY

That may not be the case anymore. You see, the title deed is truly locked away in the basement safe, but I've kept that fact hidden from O'Lee. Tomorrow he's going to take us to the zoning court to try and take the Tipton by force.

CAREY

And that means...

MOSEBY

I want each and every one of you at the hearing tomorrow. We have a chance to fight this, but we'll all have to be there to speak our complaints about the demolition.

MADDIE

So you're saying we're going to fight to keep the Tipton?

MOSEBY

Yes, Maddie. Now, if we can change the zoning commission's mind, then we can keep the Tipton and have O'Lee build his shopping district around us. I think it sounds like a fair trade.

ARWIN

So we might not have to move?

MOSEBY

If all goes right tomorrow, the Tipton's staying in business. Now, who's going with me tomorrow?

ARWIN

(stands up)I'll be there.

CAREY

(stands up)Count me in.

ESTEBAN

(stands up) Me too, Mr. Moseby.

MADDIE

(Stands up) It'll mean missing a day of school, but if it means saving this hotel, then I'm in.

Shortly after, the entire Tipton staff stands up and faces MOSEBY.

MOSEBY

Thank you. Now the hearing's at three tomorrow, so I expect you all to be at the courthouse by then. That is all.

The entire staff starts to leave the room as MOSEBY steps down off the stage. As MOSEBY makes his way toward the back of the room, he stops CAREY.

MOSEBY

Carey, I need to speak with you about your hooligan children.

CAREY

What did they do this time?

MOSEBY

It seems that they planted termites in Mr. O'Lee's dinner along with Sulfur Nitrate in his drink.

CAREY

How did they get all that stuff?

MOSEBY

I don't know. My guess is they had help from the science lab of a certain high school and a certain Madeline Fitzpatrick.

CAREY

I'm so sorry, Moseby. I'll be sure to ground them even longer this time.

MOSEBY

Actually, considering what O'Lee's put me through, I'm going to excuse this prank. However, I would warn the kids not to do it again.

CAREY

I'll make sure to tell them. Should they be present at the meeting tomorrow?

MOSEBY

I would recommend against it. Who knows what they'd come up with in a civil court? I'd rather they just stay here and wait for the results.

CAREY

Okay, I'll make sure to have Zack and Cody stay home.

CAREY walks out of the room and MOSEBY follows.

Suite:

ZACK and CODY walk out of their rooms to find CAREY walking back into the suite.

CODY

So, Mom, how did the staff meeting go?

CAREY

First off, Moseby told me about the stunt you pulled on Mr. O'Lee earlier this evening.

CODY

(To Zack) Told you he would know it was us.

CAREY

Well I'll be sure to ground you if we stay here.

ZACK

If we stay here?

CAREY

Yes, the zoning commission is holding a hearing tomorrow to debate the demolition of the hotel, and I agreed to be there with Moseby to help fight for the Tipton.

CODY

Can we go too? I'm sure the zoning commission would be moved by a couple of cute kids wanting their homes.

CAREY

I'm sorry, but Moseby gave me orders that I was not to let you two into the hearing. Now, go get into bed. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to tell you if we're staying or not.

ZACK

But...

CAREY

No buts young man, now go and get some sleep. You'll still be working tomorrow. Understand?

ZACK & CODY

Yes, Ma'am.

CAREY

All right, now get into bed. I'll be there in a second.

ZACK and CODY walk back into their bedroom.

Zack and Cody's Bedroom:

ZACK and CODY are both sitting up in their beds with a dimly lit lamp between them.

CODY

This stinks. Our last chance to save the Tipton is tomorrow and we aren't going to be able to do anything about it.

ZACK

I know, things really have gone downhill this week. Just think of it this way, Cody. We'll be able to have our own place and live like normal kids from now on.

CODY

I see what you're saying, but I just don't want to leave just yet. I've had too much fun here.

ZACK

True, the last year and a half has been fun here with Moseby, London, Maddie, Esteban, and everyone else here at the Tipton. Too bad it has to come to an end.

CODY

Maybe not.

ZACK

Look. Mom already told us, we need to stay here tomorrow.

CODY

If we can find a way to get to that hearing, we can still speak our minds, but I won't be able to get there without your help Zack. Are you with me?

ZACK

Can you really do this?

CODY

Have you ever doubted me before?

ZACK

Yes. And I think this may be the fiftieth time.

CODY

Then let's do it. All we have to do is wait for Mom to leave tomorrow afternoon and then we start.

ZACK

Cool. I'm with you brother.

ZACK and CODY then turn over and go to sleep as the light dims off, reflecting with the fade out of the screen.

Hotel Lobby:

CAREY walks out of the elevator and heads for the front door with ZACK and CODY trailing behind.

CAREY

Now remember boys, to do everything you're told as I'm gone.

ZACK

We will Mom. I can assure you of that.

CAREY

Cody, watch your brother to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

CODY

Mom, I'm thirteen years old. I can handle a few chores.

CAREY

And that's what worries me. Love you both and wish me luck.

CAREY walks out the door with MOSEBY and ZACK and CODY turn to the vase in the center table of the lobby, reaching in and pulling out a small metal can.

CODY

Time to go for Operation Save the Tipton.

ZACK

I hope you know what you're doing. Where should we start first?

CODY

The pool sounds like a good place.

The two then start to hurry toward the pool.

Courtroom:

MOSEBY enters the courtroom accompanied by CAREY and ESTEBAN. At the other end of the room he then sees O'LEE and CHURCHMAN sitting at a table. Both of them have smiles on their faces and MOSEBY glares at them as he sits down at his own table as LONDON, MADDIE, and ARWIN come into the room. After the entire group is sat down, the five JUDGES walk into the room and sit at their respective podiums.

JUDGE #1

We are here today to hear zoning case #353567 Tipton Industries versus O'Lee Real Estate Development. The question at hand; Should the Tipton Hotel, a long standing and traditional hotel run by a family dating back to the revolutionary period, be demolished to make way for an economic public shopping district run by Mr. Robert O'Lee? Who will be the main speaker for Tipton Industries?

MOSEBY

(stands up) That would be me. The manager of the Tipton Hotel and Suites Boston branch, Moseby.

JUDGE #1

And who will be the speaker for O'Lee Real Estate Development?

CHURCHMAN

(stands up) I am the legal consultant for Mr. O'Lee. David Churchman.

JUDGE #2

So the main speakers will be Mr. Moseby and Mr. Churchman. Very well. I will give Tipton the first statement of the hearing.

Pool:

ZACK and CODY rush into the pool area with CODY carrying the can and ZACK holding a small stack of papers. The area should be fairly crowded.

CODY

Hurry Zack! The meeting should have begun already begun!

ZACK

Well I'm sorry with all this paperwork you left in the locker room!

CODY

(shouts to crowd) Everyone! Please feel free to donate for the Save the Tipton fund to keep the Tipton hotel from being demolished for a shopping district! And while you're at it, sign our petition to take to the courthouse in just a couple hours!

The crowd of people starts to gather around, signing the papers and placing coins and bills into the can. (This process should take about a minute).

ZACK

Cody, it's working! There are people who want to save the Tipton.

CODY

Just start thinking of where we should go next!

ZACK

What about the game room?

CODY

Good idea. I'm just about done here.

When the entire crowd has signed the papers and deposited money into the can (by the end of ZACK and CODY's conversation) they leave the room and head back toward the lobby.

Courtroom:

MOSEBY is now standing in the center of the main area facing the judge.

MOSEBY

Your honor, I am by no means saying that Mr. O'Lee can't build his shopping district around our hotel. We only ask for our hotel to remain standing so that we can keep our jobs and our business as well as offer lodging opportunities for those visiting Mr. O'Lee's shopping center.

CHURCHMAN

(stands up) However, your honor, if the Tipton were to remains standing, it would hamper our efforts to keep our steady businesses looking at that lot. We've got plenty of retail and high-priced department stores who are looking at the lot the Tipton is currently stationed in. That would provide plenty of jobs for the youth of Boston. If the Tipton were to remain standing those youths would be forced out to gangs and other unhealthy activities. If the Tipton stays in business, the jobs the O'Lee shopping district would offer will decrease by almost one hundred.

MOSEBY

That is outrageous. Our hotel hires plenty of youths. We hire plenty of certified lifeguards, we need people to run the ice cream stand and the poolside gift shop. Our own candy counter salesperson, Madeline Fitzpatrick, can vouch for the number of youth we hire.

CHURCHMAN

Yes, but Mr. Moseby, do you admit that you only hire only the top qualified employees for your hotel?

MOSEBY

Doesn't everybody look for certain qualifications in their employees before hiring them?

CHURCHMAN

Sir, the youth of Boston are not well skilled, most don't know anything about work. That's why they need simple jobs where they don't have to do much in order to succeed.

MADDIE

(stands up) Are you saying that kids my age are too uneducated to do real work?

CHURCHMAN

Yes, our public school system is falling apart and we need simple tasks to give to the youth. Otherwise, society falls apart.

MADDIE

It's not the schools. It's corporate scum like you who are the real villains for underestimating us!

JUDGE #2

Miss, we will not tolerate verbal confrontation in this courtroom. Now either straighten up or I will have you escorted from this courtroom.

MADDIE

Sorry your honor.

MADDIE sits back down.

Game Room:

ZACK and CODY are passing around the can as it's getting full of donations and many of the papers are full with signatures.

CODY

Zack, do we have enough money yet for the cab?

ZACK

I think we're getting close, but that space blasters game is calling me.

CODY

Zack, pull yourself together. We need to go stop O'Lee from winning this court case.

ZACK

Right. I'm almost there. Only one more place to go and we should have enough.

CODY

Then where to?

ZACK

I've got an idea. The 12th floor suites are where all the corporate bigwigs stay. I think they should give us a pretty good tip if we can talk them into it.

CODY

Then to the 12th floor!

The two run and get into an elevator.

Courtroom:

JUDGE #1

Is there anyone on the O'Lee side that wishes to make a statement?

CHURCHMAN

Your honor. If I may?

JUDGE #1

Yes, Mr. Churchman. Go ahead.

CHURCHMAN

I'll be the first to admit that Mr. O'Lee's plans are considered a little... controversial. I know that in order for these plans to become a reality, we would have to demolish several historical buildings and places that have made a huge impact on the community here. However, I'm sure that Mr. Moseby is looking at this as just a ploy from Mr. O'Lee to get some money out of this. However, think about what this will do as a community. Our plans include security guards to patrol the area to reduce crime and vandalism. A clean area and beautiful shopping area for both young and old to enjoy with no crime, just clean, fun, and family friendly shopping with a variety of stores to explore. We care about our community here. We want to help Boston's economy by providing a healthy 500 new jobs in the area and the tax revenue will help make the city better than it ever was. In the end, even the Tipton hotel will benefit. We've given all the employees ample compensation for their property.

JUDGE #3

Which includes what?

CHURCHMAN

We've offered them each $25,000 for moving costs as well as an agreement from Mr. Tipton that they would have guaranteed jobs in the New York branch of the Tipton Hotel and Suites.

JUDGE #1

Mr. Moseby, is this true?

MOSEBY

Well, your honor, we heard about that, but none of our employees were willing to give up their jobs, even if they were able to transfer.

LONDON

And Daddy assured me that he wouldn't give into that bully over there!

JUDGE #1

And who exactly are you?

LONDON

(shocked)You don't know who I am? Don't you read the news?

JUDGE #1

I'm afraid I don't read stories about spoiled brats.

MADDIE

I can't even believe that you don't recognize London Tipton.

LONDON

Me neither.

JUDGE #1

Silence! Now another outrage from you two and I'll have you both escorted out of here! Do I make myself clear?

LONDON

Yes sir.

MADDIE

Yes, sir.

JUDGE #1

Anyone else on the Tipton staff want to make any more remarks?

ESTEBAN

I do, your honor. (Stands up) I have only been a citizen of this great country for a few months, but I've learned a lot these last couple of years. One of those things is to never eat a lot of cheese and then beans at the same time. It creates very bad gas.

JUDGE #1

(annoyed) Anything you wish to say that's important to the issue at hand?

ESTEBAN

Yes. Ever since I came to this country from my homeland, the Tipton hotel has become my new home. Mr. Moseby took me in when no one else would. Maddie, London, Zack, Cody, Arwin, and Carey have been my only friends for me ever since I arrived and I don't want to leave them all yet. I say the Tipton stays right where it is. Nobody's going to move and we'll stay here until it happens.

MOSEBY

Good job Esteban.

ESTEBAN

Thank you Mr. Moseby.

Cab:

ZACK and CODY climb into the back seat of the taxi. ZACK takes the can and hands it to the driver in the front seat.

CODY

Here's our payment in advance. Could you please hurry to the courthouse?

DRIVER

(counts money in can) Hey, with this amount I'd take you two to Disney World if you wanted.

ZACK

The courthouse is fine. (To CODY) How much money was in there?

CODY

I counted about five hundred dollars.

ZACK

You know you could have saved some of that money and used it for a better bike.

CODY

Some things are more important right now.

ZACK

True, true.

DRIVER

So you two want to go to the courthouse? Why?

ZACK

We need to stop the zoning commission from ordering the demolition of the Tipton! We got most of the guests at the hotel to sign a petition to keep the tipton standing.

DRIVER

The Tipton hotel? I love that place! Could I sign the petition?

CODY

Sure.

CODY hands the papers to the DRIVER who then signs it.

DRIVER

There you go. I'll hurry you two onto the Courthouse now. Good luck with what you're doing.

Courtroom:

CAREY is now standing and facing the JUDGES.

CAREY

I'm with Esteban. I had to keep moving and going from job to job to finally find a place where I could settle down and raise my two children. Now we're all settled and we're happy here. I love to perform at the Tipton more than anywhere else in Boston. I'm staying. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not giving into Mr. O'Lee without a fight.

CAREY then sits down as CHURCHMAN once again stands up and approaches the center.

CHURCHMAN

Your honor, as you can see all the attempts here to save the Tipton hotel have been an act of desperation. The employees of this old five star hotel are just hanging onto old traditions that they don't feel like giving up on yet. The truth is that there are several other five star hotels that are making a lot more money and if the Tipton were to move, then it would just save the entire Boston community a lot of trouble. Since nobody major has stayed at the Tipton in over a year, I can only assume that it's time for something else to take up that empty lot. I suggest we close the debate now and move to the ruling.

CHURCHMAN sits down at the table with O'Lee and smiles.

JUDGE #1

Does anybody else have something else to say about this issue?

LONDON stands up.

JUDGE #1

Besides the heiress, does anybody else want to speak?

LONDON sits down and silence is heard.

JUDGE #1

Then I shall proceed to my ruling. Nothing hurts me more than getting away of such a historical building, but due to the circumstances regarding the political and economic impact, I'm ordering that the Tipton Hotel be demolished to make way for another building of the O'Lee shopping district.

ZACK & CODY (O.S.)

Wait!

The entire crowd turns around to see ZACK and CODY standing in the doorway of the courtroom.

MOSEBY

How did I know this would happen?

JUDGE #1

Young men, may I ask who you are?

ZACK

My name is Zack Martin and this is my brother Cody Martin. I'm here to protest on behalf of the Tipton Hotel.

O'LEE

No! They can't be allowed to speak! The ruling's already been decided! Court should be adjourned!

ARWIN

Zack! Cody! You live at the Tipton as well as the rest of us! (To JUDGE #1) They should be allowed to speak as well as the rest of us!

From below the table, CHURCHMAN fires a small ball of some sort which hits ARWIN in the head.

ARWIN

Ouch... (yawns) nap time.

ARWIN then falls unconscious on the floor.

JUDGE #1

I will go ahead and hear your case, but I doubt it will change my mind.

CODY

Zack, take it away.

ZACK

When I first came to the Tipton, I was afraid I wouldn't like it. In fact I wanted to be like everyone else and live in a normal house like all the other kids of my school. But the last couple days have taught me something. It doesn't matter where you live or what kind of place it is. As long as you're with the people you love and the people who love you back, you're home. Even Moseby, now he may be harsh on us, but I know he'd miss us if we were to go away. Maddie, do you remember the times when you helped London through the high school? London, I still remember when you opened that fashion boutique. Esteban, we were all there for you when you became a citizen, and Mom, we've supported your singing since you got the job at the Tipton. The fact is, Mr. Judge sir, that even though we're not related, the entire hotel staff is a family. And I think, sir, that you would be wrong to separate this family now after all we've been through together. And my brother here's got a petition signed by all the guests of the Tipton and one cab driver to keep the Tipton in business.

CODY walks forward and hands the petition to JUDGE #1. He then walks back to Where ZACK is.

CODY

Wow, Zack. I didn't know you had it in you.

ZACK then smiles at O'LEE and CHURCHMAN who are in shock, but after a few seconds CHURCHMAN returns to his usual smile as he pulls a wad of bills from his pocket and puts it under table in view of the JUDGES, but out of sight from MOSEBY and the others.

JUDGE #1

Well... as emotional as that statement was, I'm afraid my decision stands. Tomorrow evening demolition will begin on the Tipton Hotel. Mr. Moseby, please inform all guests and employees to be packed and have the area clear by 7:00 tomorrow night. Understand?

MOSEBY

Yes, your honor.

JUDGE #1

Good. I guess that will wrap things up for the day. Court is adjourned.

CAREY and MOSEBY stand up first and approach ZACK and CODY.

MOSEBY

Zack, I have to admit that it took great courage to do what you did, and I am proud of you.

CAREY

I'm surprised myself. There is more to you than meets the eye, Zack.

ZACK

Sorry I wasn't able to convince the judge.

CAREY

What matters is you stuck up for your home.

CODY

So, where do we go from here?

MOSEBY

We've run out of options. About the only thing we can do now is to go back, pack up, and say goodbye tomorrow afternoon.

CAREY

I really am sorry boys.

Zack and Cody's bedroom:

Several boxes are now in the room as both ZACK and CODY are emptying their closet and dressers and then packing the clothes and toys into the boxes.

ZACK

This really sucks. It's almost like O'Lee had some sort of leverage to have the commission make up their mind before the hearing.

CODY

He probably did, but there's nothing we can do about it now.

ZACK

That's right, I don't think we can do anything now. Maybe we were stupid to take O'Lee on in the first place.

ZACK is then digging through his dresser and comes across an old picture.

ZACK

Cody, look at this.

CODY

What is it?

ZACK

It's a picture of us and the Tipton staff when we first arrived here. Us, Mom, Moseby, Esteban, Muriel, London, Maddie.

CODY

Those were days. Remember when we first got here and you were in love with Maddie?

ZACK

Yeah, I kept chasing her and she kept trying to tell us that we were too young for her.

CODY

Those were the times, and I thought we would have those kind of days forever.

ZACK

We can't let things end like this, Cody. There's got to be something we can do.

CODY

Actually, I just thought of an idea, but we'll need help. Can you go and get our usual friends and have them meet me by the pool? I can work out the fine points from there.

ZACK

Will do.

CODY

We'll have to sneak out tonight, so it might be risky.

ZACK

I can help us sneak out.

CODY

Then get Maddie and London and have them meet me at the pool. Hurry, we won't have much time.

ZACK

Okay. Let's do it.

ZACK and CODY then walk out of their room as the screen fades out.

Hotel Lobby:

MADDIE is busy packing up boxes of candy while LONDON comes out of the elevator accompanied by ZACK.

LONDON

Maddie, I may have good news.

MADDIE

I don't think any news could be good right now. I mean, we tried everything we could and still lost.

ZACK

Not yet! Cody says he's got one last idea to stop O'Lee, but he needs help. The only problem is, it'll be a mid-night operation. Can you do it?

MADDIE

It's a weekend, so if I tell my parents I'm doing an overnight at London's it should work. What about Carey?

ZACK

I can take care of her. London?

LONDON

You know my dad's out of town. I'll be able to leave this place whenever I want.

MADDIE

Good. We can take my car there. So, shall we go meet Cody?

All three of them leave toward the pool.

Pool:

CODY is sitting on the edge of the pool as ZACK, MADDIE, and LONDON walk toward him.

MADDIE

Cody, Zack told me that you would know how to stop O'Lee.

CODY

I think I've got an idea. But I need all three of you.

LONDON

Whatever you need, just ask.

MADDIE

That's right. We're friends until the end.

CODY

Okay, London, I'll need your money.

LONDON

All of it?

CODY

No, just enough to ship O'Lee and Churchman out of the state.

LONDON

Is that all? I can do that. Yay me!

CODY

Maddie, I'll need your people skills.

LONDON

Why hers. I have people skills too.

MADDIE

What people skills do you actually have, London?

LONDON

Important people skills. I pose, they take the picture.

MADDIE

Cody, you might want to count on me for that. We don't want to take pictures of them to death.

CODY

Zack, I'll need your athletic ability.

ZACK

What exactly are you planning?

CODY

You are small enough to be able to climb up that air duct, aren't you?

ZACK

I think so...

CODY

Alright then, it's settled. It's time for the Tipton's last stand! Now huddle up. Here's what we do...

The group huddles up as the screen fades to...

Alleyway outside Office Building (nighttime):

A car pulls up and parks just outside the alleyway as MADDIE, ZACK, and CODY get out of the car all dressed in black and enter the alleyway.

MADDIE

Okay, there should be help arriving any moment.

ZACK

Who else is coming besides London?

MADDIE

I called a couple friends and asked them to help.

CODY

Can they be trusted?

MADDIE

I trust them more than London if that's what you're asking.

A limo then pulls beside MADDIE's car and LONDON climbs out, also dressed in black but sparkled.

MADDIE

You do know that we're going undercover, right?

LONDON

Yeah, but I'm not wearing any of the awful clothes you are.

MADDIE

See why I said we might need help?

Shortly later, CORRIE and MARY MARGARET walk into the alleyway wearing the same black clothes.

LONDON

Maddie, why is creepy-girl here?

MADDIE

She's going to help.

CORRIE

(excited) I'm going to help London Tipton!

LONDON

Why me?

MARY MARGARET

So what's the game plan?

CODY

Okay, we'll need to split up into three groups. First group is me and Zack, who will climb the air duct straight to O'Lee's office and see if we can find some of the title deeds he's stolen. Second group is Maddie and Mary Margaret, who will find the files that may reveal just how dirty O'Lee's gotten to get this project approved.

LONDON

Don't tell me the third group is...

CODY

I'll need you and Corrie to sneak to the security office and disable the security cameras.

CORRIE

I'm going undercover with London Tipton!

MADDIE

Now, what do we do when we're done?

CODY

We all meet in O'Lee's office after we're done. From there we'll discuss our findings and get out of here. Oh, and I don't think I have to tell anyone of what will happen if we're caught.

MADDIE

Juvenile hall, right?

CODY

Exactly.

LONDON

I can't be there with... criminals. I can't imagine having to wear those outfits.

MADDIE

Then try not to get caught.

CORRIE

(singing) I'm with London Tipton. I'm with London Tipton.

LONDON

Are you auditioning for a musical or something?

CORRIE

Huh? Well there was that year with me and Troy...

MADDIE

Enough! Now, we better get started and split up before we catch someone's attention.

CORRIE

I can't believe I'm going undercover with London Tipton...

LONDON

Watch it, creepy girl...

MADDIE

London, you have my permission to slap her if she blows your cover.

LONDON

I've been waiting to hear that. Girl, I wouldn't be doing anything stupid if I were you...

CORRIE

Shutting up.

CODY

We don't have much time. We better get started. Let's finish this!

EVERYONE

Let's do it!

The three groups then split up and head in different directions.

Office First Floor Hallway:

ZACK and CODY sneak around a couple patrolling security guards and approach a small duct in the corner of the room. When the two make it in front of the duct, they tie ropes around their waists and ZACK climbs into the duct first followed by CODY.

ZACK

(whispering) You sure this is going to work?

CODY

(whispering) Could you think of a better plan?

ZACK

(whispering) You've got a point there.

The two then climb the duct until they're out of sight. Once they are, MADDIE and MARY MARGARET come sneaking into the room and duck underneath a nearby desk.

MARY MARGARET

So, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?

MADDIE

We need to find evidence that O'Lee and Churchman did something to fix some of the neighboring businesses to close shop.

MARY MARGARET

You have any idea where that might be?

MADDIE

If it's incriminating evidence, then it'll be one of two places. The safe or the shredder.

MARY MARGARET

So we better check the safe.

MADDIE

Yeah, I wish I would have used the internet to find layouts of this building. My guess is that the safe should be somewhere near the office of O'Lee.

MARY MARGARET

Where's his office?

MADDIE

The sign in the lobby said he was on the third floor. The safe might be in the basement now that I think about it.

MARY MARGARET

The stairs are that way.

MADDIE

Good idea.

MADDIE and MARY MARGARET then head to the door with a staircase symbol on it and enter.

Inside Duct:

ZACK and CODY are slowly climbing through the duct.

CODY

(catching his breath) You know, this is a lot harder than it looks.

ZACK

Well, you haven't spent as much time rock climbing as I have.

CODY

Really? What was I doing during that time?

ZACK

You were reading about the history of rock climbing.

CODY

Oh yeah. I remember now. That was an interesting book.

ZACK

Give me a break.

CODY starts to pull on the rope tighter than he used to.

ZACK

Hey, don't pull on the rope tighter. You'll break it.

CODY

I will not...

At that second the rope snaps and CODY falls to the ground below. After about three seconds a large thud is heard.

CODY

Ow...

ZACK

Just catch up to me once you get back up. Remember not to pull that tight.

Inside O'Lee's Limo:

CHURCHMAN and O'LEE are inside of the limo as it is driving toward the office building.

O'LEE

I have to hand it to you Churchman. When that kid gave his teary speech I was afraid you might not be able to pull through. But in the end, money won.

CHURCHMAN

Yes, yes. Now comes the question of how you're going to pay back for all the money you spent on bribes and blackmail.

O'LEE

You know that we'll make a hundred times that money once the shopping district is completed.

CHURCHMAN

Yes, but I do have to tell you that somebody will have to take the fall.

O'LEE

What do you mean?

CHURCHMAN

Some of my associates, they're not happy with the ongoing FBI investigation. Somebody will have to be blamed.

O'LEE

Can't we frame somebody?

CHURCHMAN

You don't understand. If I go down, your little dream dies. Driver.

A locking sound is then heard on the door on O'LEE's side.

O'LEE

Churchman, what are you talking about?

CHURCHMAN

(takes off his glasses) What I'm talking about is that I am no longer going to take orders from a fat oaf like you.

O'LEE

But I... I employed you! You can't kick me out like this!

CHURCHMAN

With enough money, you can buy anything. You see, when we get back to the office, I'm going to get out. The driver, who of course is being paid handsomely, will then drive you to Malibu where I will then fax an letter to the FBI telling all of the things that you did to get this shopping district started. Then when the limo arrives in sunny Malibu, the FBI will be there in full force to arrest you.

O'LEE

(scared) I'll tell them that all the blackmail was your idea!

CHURCHMAN

And by that time all evidence will be destroyed and it will be the new millionaire's word against yours. And with enough payment, I'm sure that the Churchman Shopping Center will thrive without you and the FBI will never indict me.

O'LEE

(scared) You can't do this!

CHURCHMAN

All this time and you still don't know how things work in the corporate world. Only the sneaky survive. All along, you were just a pawn in my little game. If I'm feeling generous, I'll come visit you in jail.

The limo then comes to a stop and CHURCHMAN opens the door and climbs out into the now raining backdrop.

O'LEE

I got you started. Somehow you'll get what's coming to you.

CHURCHMAN

Oh spare me your threats, Robert. You weren't smart enough to figure out that peas come from a pod and I got you all the funding and all the support you needed to get this shopping center started so I should be the one to get the money! I should be the one recognized for this glorious revolution in shopping!

CHURCHMAN then closes the door. Screen then jumps to outside the limo as it drives off and CHURCHMAN is seen in front of the office building.

CHURCHMAN

Finally, the fool's out of my hands. And now that the Martin twins are out of my hair, all I have to do is sit back and collect my millions. David, you are too much of a genius.

CHURCHMAN walks into the office building.

Safe:

MADDIE and MARY MARGARET are standing in front of the large safe door.

MARY MARGARET

How are we going to get into this thing?

MADDIE

I don't know. I could try random combinations on the electronic lock, but I'm afraid that if I get it wrong it'll set off the alarms.

MARY MARGARET

Is it a computer lock?

MADDIE

Yes, that's what it looks like. The lock is on that computer over there.

MARY MARGARET

Good. I can probably then hack it into the internet and get the combination that way.

MADDIE and MARY MARGARET then move to a table in the corner of the room with a computer on top of it. MARY MARGARET sits at the table and starts to enter a few keystrokes.

MADDIE

There's a security camera there. How many more minutes should it take?

MARY MARGARET

I don't know. Five minutes, maybe.

MADDIE

Let's hope London and Corrie are doing their job.

MARY MARGARET

If I know the two of them, work is not something they can do. Especially not considering Corrie's... obsession if you want to call it that.

MADDIE

Oh that's exactly what it is.

Office First Floor Hallway:

LONDON and CORRIE are walking down the hallway.

CORRIE

Shouldn't we be kneeling or something?

LONDON

In this outfit? There's no way.

CORRIE

Oh I see.

CORRIE then starts to imitate LONDON's movements.

LONDON

You don't have to do that.

CORRIE

Do what?

LONDON

Copy me. Look I know you're a fan. I mean, who isn't a fan of mine? But this whole being creepy thing's got to stop.

CORRIE

London Tipton wants me to stop liking her?

LONDON

By the way, just call me London.

CORRIE

London Tipton wants me to call her by her first name!

LONDON

See, this is the behavior I was talking about needing to stop.

Just then two security guards come and grab LONDON.

SECURITY GUARD #1

(Grabs radio)This is officer number 354. I have the spoiled brat in custody.

SECURITY GUARD #2

(holding LONDON) Where should we take her?

SECURITY GUARD #1

I think we could torture her enough by taking her to the dollar shop across the street.

LONDON

No, no, anything but that! Help me!

CORRIE

(Now angry) You don't talk to London Tipton like that!

CORRIE runs forward as SECURITY GUARD #1's face is turned toward LONDON and kicks SECURITY GUARD #1 square in the crotch. SECURITY GUARD #1 gets tears in his eyes and grabs himself as he falls to the ground.

SECURITY GUARD #1

Didn't see that coming...

CORRIE

Oh, oh! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? Can I help somehow?

SECURITY GUARD #1

Just... watch where your feet go next time.

CORRIE

I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.

SECURITY GUARD #1

Ow... I'll never make fun of London Tipton again.

SECURITY GUARD #2 lets go of LONDON and LONDON turns around to face him.

LONDON

What, you want a piece of that too?

SECURITY GUARD #2

N...no ma'am.

LONDON

So what are you going to do?

SECURITY GUARD #2

Just leave you two alone?

LONDON

Very good. And while you're at it, turn the cameras off.

SECURITY GUARD #2

But I can't... (LONDON raises her foot) ... I think I may be able to do that. Just wait a couple minutes.

SECURITY GUARD #2 runs out of the room. SECURITY GUARD #1 starts to crawl out.

LONDON

Let's get going and meet the twins in O'Lee's office.

CHURCHMAN then comes into the room.

CHURCHMAN

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Leaving so soon?

LONDON

You!

CHURCHMAN

Come on, let's have a talk in Robert's old office.

LONDON

What do you mean old?

CHURCHMAN

Just get going before I call and have you arrested. Since I'm in a good mood I may just let you go home. No harm, no foul. Just come with me so I can ask a few questions.

CHURCHMAN then starts to lead LONDON and CORRIE toward the stairs.

Office Third Floor Hallway:

ZACK emerges out of the duct and starts to walk toward O'Lee's Office. As he makes it to the door and opens it, CODY comes out of the duct with his hair now all messed up. As he makes it out of the duct he stops, pulls out a comb and mirror, and straightens his hair.

CODY

That's better.

CODY then starts toward O'Lee's office.

Safe:

MARY MARGARET is still punching keystrokes into the computer.

MARY MARGARET

Looks like I've almost got it...Done!

MADDIE

Good job. I knew I invited you here for a reason.

MARY MARGARET

You're smarter than me when it comes to these things, Harvard Girl.

MADDIE

Are people calling me that already?

MARY MARGARET

Except for Sister.

MADDIE

What does she call me?

MARY MARGARET

Demon incarnate.

MADDIE

That's just... mean. She should be calling London that, not me!

The safe doors open and MADDIE and MARY MARGARET walk inside. Inside the safe are rows of shelves and papers.

MADDIE

Okay, O'Lee's files should be somewhere around here...

MARY MARGARET

Here's some memos titled to a Mr. Churchman. Isn't he one of the guys we're looking at?

MADDIE

Yes! What do they say?

MARY MARGARET

Let me see... Oh my... Some of the things this guy talks about here... The FBI should be looking at this stuff. It's full of all kinds of incriminating evidence.

MADDIE

Like what?

MARY MARGARET

Blackmail, extortion, money laundering to Churchman's partners. You name a corporate scandal and it's here.

MADDIE

Should we call the police?

MARY MARGARET

We're here illegally. I'm not sure it wouldn't count in court. We would need a recorded statement from Churchman himself.

MADDIE

Is he in the building?

MARY MARGARET

How should I know that?

MADDIE

Take these and give me that computer. I can get the security camera feeds.

MADDIE walks back to the computer in the front of the room as MARY MARGARET grabs the small stack of memos. MADDIE then sits down at the chair and images of the security camera feeds appear on the screen.

MARY MARGARET

Told you that you were smarter than me. But hey, we're both smarter than London.

MADDIE

I know kids at the Tipton day care that are smarter than London. That's not much of a task to accomplish. (Looks at computer) There. There's Churchman, but he's... oh my. He's got London and Corrie!

The security feeds then die.

MARY MARGARET

What happened?

MADDIE

Somebody just cut the cameras. We better find a tape recorder and head on up to O'Lee's office. That's where they were headed.

MADDIE and MARY MARGARET leave the room and head upstairs.

O'Lee's office:

ZACK and CODY are scouring through the files and papers in the room.

CODY

Have you found anything against O'Lee?

ZACK

There's so many papers. I don't know where to start looking.

CODY

Look for something that proves that O'Lee's a criminal.

ZACK

All these papers look the same to me.

CODY

You have to read them!

ZACK holds up a stack of about 200 papers.

ZACK

I don't think so.

CHURCHMAN then walks into the room with LONDON and CORRIE.

CHURCHMAN

Well, well, what have we here?

ZACK

You! Where's O'Lee?

CHURCHMAN

He had a small meeting to attend. He won't be bothering us.

CODY

You mean you did something to him.

CHURCHMAN

I don't think that arguing with you kids is going to make any difference. You see, I was warned about you two, Zachary and Cody Martin. I knew you would try to pull a series of pranks to try and save the Tipton. That's why I used O'Lee's lust for money and power to set him up as the main culprit behind the shopping district. Then he would take the brunt of the pranks while I was able to gather all the money.

ZACK

So you were behind the Tipton's demolition!

CHURCHMAN

You two are smarter than I thought. But you're too late. I'm taking the four of you back to the Tipton and explain to Moseby that you four broke and entered into the office, wrecked my belongings, and tried to create false accusations against me. Then I have all four of you arrested and taken to juvenile hall, and yes London, Daddy won't be able to help you this time. By the time you are released, your little hotel will be nothing more than a pile of rubble. And you still won't have anything against me.

CODY

Do you have something to hide, Churchman?

CHURCHMAN

Since you can't stop me, I guess I can tell you all about my ingenious plan for the Churchman Shopping Center. First phase was to set things up so that it looked like O'Lee was in charge. After all, he was the real estate mogul. Then was to have you two pull as many pranks as you could until this day came when I could have you all arrested. Now all that's left is to contact as many stores as I can and make myself rich when building begins on this project. Of course, there were a few complications.

CODY

City Hall, the Coffee House, and the Tipton. Right?

CHURCHMAN

Yes. Luckily the court took care of the Tipton, but City Hall and the Coffe House needed to be... persuaded. That's where I... forced them to leave so to speak or I would call the police and tell them about their unusual habits.

ZACK

So you blackmailed those places to get your own way.

CHURCHMAN

Good. You finally understand where I'm coming from. But I'm afraid that all the evidence to have me arrested is in the safe and nobody's going to get through there. Face it kids! You lost!

CODY

(winks at ZACK) You're right. We lost. Just end it and take us to the Tipton and face Moseby.

ZACK

You're right, Cody. We should just face Mom and get grounded again.

LONDON

Huh? What are you talking about?

CORRIE

My mom's going to be furious when she finds out about this...

LONDON

You mean she didn't know?

CORRIE

No, I told her we were having an overnight at your place.

LONDON

Why is it always my place?

CHURCHMAN

Shut up! Get going into the car that'll be waiting in the front. Don't try anything funny or I will knock you out. I'm serious.

CHURCHMAN opens the door and the four kids walk out.

Office Building Third Floor Hallway:

The four kids are walking with CHURCHMAN following them from behind as they go to the door with the stairs symbol. From the desk right by O'Lee's office, a brief glimpse of MADDIE and MARY MARGARET can be seen before the shot fades out.

Hotel Lobby:

MOSEBY is busy rushing about as several employees and guests are busy navigating the many rows of boxes in the lobby.

MOSEBY

Ten years of working here and this is how it comes to an end. It's kind of sad, really.

CAREY then comes out of the elevator.

CAREY

Moseby! There you are. Have you seen Zack and Cody?

MOSEBY

Can't say I have. And seeing how this day's started, I don't think I want to run into them.

CAREY

They weren't in their rooms this morning. I thought they might be somewhere in the hotel.

MOSEBY

They could be in one of these boxes for all I know. It's been a hectic morning trying to get a completely full five star hotel empty.

ESTEBAN

Mr. Moseby! Some of the guests are complaining. What should I tell them?

MOSEBY

Tell them to look at the sign in the window put by the zoning commission that says "all persons must evacuate premise by seven o'clock this evening for demolition purposes".

ESTEBAN

Thank you, Mr. Moseby.

CAREY

I'm really starting to worry about them. What if they ran off in the middle of the night?

MOSEBY

Well I always said one day they'll be brought in here by the police.

Just then the front doors swing open as ZACK, CODY, LONDON, and CORRIE are brought into the room in handcuffs with CHURCHMAN and two police officers following.

MOSEBY

And I had to open my mouth.

CHURCHMAN

Mr. Moseby. You need to keep these demonic kids away from me!

MOSEBY

I'm so sorry, Mr. Churchman. It won't happen again, I assure you.

CHURCHMAN

It won't, because I took matters into my own hands.

CAREY

What are you talking about?

CHURCHMAN

These little hooligans broke into my office and attempted to steal some... important documents involving the construction plans for the Shopping District.

MOSEBY

Where's Mr. O'Lee?

CHURCHMAN

He... He's planning another business venture in California and had to leave first thing. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time I took these kids down to city hall.

MOSEBY

I guess if you need to then take Zack and Cody, but please leave London and her friend here.

LONDON

Oh believe me, creepy girl is not my friend.

ZACK

Now's not really the time.

CHURCHMAN

No, I'm taking all four of them.

Just then MADDIE and MARY MARGARET burst through the doors.

MADDIE

Wait, wait! Mr. Moseby, don't send them to juvenile hall yet!

MOSEBY

And why shouldn't I?

MADDIE

We helped Zack and Cody last night and we overheard something that just needed to be recorded.

MADDIE pulls a tape recorder out of her pocket.

LONDON

A bomb! Everybody duck!

LONDON intentionally falls to the ground.

CHURCHMAN

Where did you get that?

MADDIE

The secretaries are all old people. They still carry walkmans.

MOSEBY

Could you play the tape, Maddie?

MADDIE presses the play button on the tape recorder.

CHURCHMAN

(on radio) Yes. Luckily the court took care of the Tipton, but City Hall and the Coffe House needed to be... persuaded. That's where I... forced them to leave so to speak or I would call the police and tell them about their unusual habits.

ZACK

(on radio)So you blackmailed those places to get your own way.

CHURCHMAN

(on radio)Good. You finally understand where I'm coming from. But I'm afraid that all the evidence to have me arrested is in the safe and nobody's going to get through there. Face it kids! You lost!

The cops immediately take the handcuffs off of the four kids.

MOSEBY

My I ask where the evidence in the safe is?

MADDIE

Another useful tool in that office building was a fax machine in which we were able to fax all of the memos regarding Mr. Churchman's activities to the Hoover building in Washington D.C. The FBI should be on their way here now. But we did keep the hard copies.

CHURCHMAN

(scared) Those documents... were illegally obtained! They should be thrown out! They can't be used as evidence against me!

The cops then handcuff CHURCHMAN.

COP #1

Don't worry, Mr. Moseby. We can keep him here until the FBI arrives. Were him and O'Lee the only ones behind the Shopping District plot?

MADDIE

As far as we know.

COP #1

Then I'm happy to say that you all might as well start unpacking because since both of them will be in prison, that shopping center's not getting built.

ZACK

You mean...

CODY

We did it! We saved the Tipton!

MARY MARGARET

The title deeds for the other buildings are all in the safe at the office building, so if you go there they can get back to their rightful owners.

COP #2

I'll send a unit over there now to pick them up. You kids were very brave, you know that, right?

MADDIE

I wouldn't be talking to us. Zack and Cody were the ones who talked all of us into it.

ZACK

We were?

MADDIE

Especially you, Zack. You taught London and I that no matter what happens, as long as you're with the people you love, you're home. And I can think of no better home than here at the Tipton. Mr. Moseby, I'd be glad to take my position at the candy counter again.

MOSEBY

I have to call Mr. Tipton, but I'm sure you'll be employed again within the hour.

LONDON

Corrie, you know, you're not bad for a creepy girl.

CORRIE

Friends?

LONDON

Most definitely.

CORRIE

I just made friends with London Tipton!

LONDON

Remember, just London.

CORRIE

Right, London.

MOSEBY then turns to ZACK and CODY, who are celebrating in the side of the room.

MOSEBY

How can I say it? I'm proud of you two, for once in my life. If there's anything I can do to make it up for you, just ask.

ZACK

Can we be allowed to skateboard through the lobby now?

MOSEBY

No, but Mr. Tipton has been considering adding a children's recreational facility next to the daycare and the current idea is to add a skate park in there.

CODY

You mean a skate park in the Tipton?

MOSEBY

It's definitely a possibility.

ZACK & CODY

Sweet!

MOSEBY

All right everyone, let's get these boxes out of here! The Tipton's back in business!

All the guests go back to their rooms and the staff members start to carry off the boxes.

ZACK

Mom, do we still have to be grounded?

CAREY

Pull another stunt like that and you will be. But I think that skipping punishment is enough of a reward for me to give you for saving the Tipton. However, I might take you to Cheap Charlie's later to get some new games.

ZACK

They're having a games sale?

CAREY

No, they're giving away one free video game for every fifty pounds of chicken you buy.

CODY

Mom, I don't want to say this, but do you know how much meat fifty pounds of chicken is?

CAREY

Well, it'll last us a while.

ZACK

Still, it is a free game.

CAREY

Yeah, but don't get used to it.

ARWIN then walks into the door.

ARWIN

Zack, Cody. I heard about what happened. You saved the Tipton?

CAREY

Yes they did, Arwin. Maybe you are a good role model for the boys after all.

ARWIN

Are you saying you...

CAREY

I'm free tonight, if you want to ask me to dinner or something...

ARWIN

Uh...uh...

CODY

Just ask her already!

ARWIN faints.

CAREY

Guess that's one dinner I'll be cooking for the two of you, and it'll be anything you want.

ZACK

Hot fudge sundaes!

CAREY

Something reasonable.

CODY

How about those steaks you always get?

CAREY

I think I can do that.

CAREY, ZACK, and CODY leave for the elevator while everyone else begins to resume their business as usual. As the screen fades out, ARWIN is still knocked out on the floor.

Police Van:

CHURCHMAN is kicked into the van and O'LEE is waiting on the other side of where CHURCHMAN starts to sit.

O'LEE

I told you you'd get what's coming to you.

CHURCHMAN

Shut...up.

_One Week Later..._

Hotel Lobby:

MADDIE is once again at the candy counter while MOSEBY is at the front desk and ESTEBAN is carrying luggage back and forth.

MOSEBY

Looks like things are finally starting to return to normal.

Three SECRET SERVICE AGENTS walk through the revolving doors and stop at the top of the staircase.

MOSEBY

Sirs, may I ask what this is about?

SECRET SERVICE AGENT #1

No, sir. I can't disclose that information. Only to Moseby, manager of the Tipton Hotel.

MOSEBY

I am Moseby.

SECRET SERVICE AGENT #1

My apologies. The President of the United States is on his way to stay the night here and we need to make sure there's no suspicious activity around.

MOSEBY

I completely forgot about the President coming. Forgive me, things have been really busy these last couple of weeks.

SECRET SERVICE AGENT #1

(Into radio) Clear.

A few more SECRET SERVICE AGENTS come through the revolving doors and after they stop at the bottom of the stairs, the PRESIDENT comes through the revolving doors. The PRESIDENT walks down the stairs and approaches MOSEBY.

PRESIDENT

So, you're the Moseby I talked with on the phone the other day.

MOSEBY

Yes, sir. It is me. I am terribly sorry for forgetting your arrival.

PRESIDENT

It's alright. I heard you were having some hectic times with some sort of real estate mogul.

MOSEBY

Yes, sir. However, that is behind us now. Enjoy your stay.

PRESIDENT

I also read that two twin boys are the ones who foiled the plot. I would be interested in meeting them.

MOSEBY

Very well. I'll have Zack and Cody down here immediately.

ZACK and CODY then walk out of the elevator with CAREY.

CAREY

Moseby, what's going on? Oh my... that's the President!

MOSEBY

Yes, Carey. Mr. President this is Zack and Cody Martin. They're the ones responsible for saving the Tipton.

PRESIDENT

You have my thanks for saving this historical landmark of Boston. Does free tickets to Disney World sound like good compensation?

ZACK

Yes, sir!

CAREY

You two shouldn't. I don't have the gas money to get you kids down there.

PRESIDENT

How does free gas for a year sound?

CAREY

Like heaven.

PRESIDENT

I'll make the call tonight.

MADDIE

Mr. President, I really like your new legislation on the environmental limitations. You seem to have to good grasp on politics.

PRESIDENT

Thank you, miss. And you are...

MADDIE

Maddie, I mean Madeline Fitzpatrick, sir.

PRESIDENT

Nice to meet you Miss Fitzpatrick.

MADDIE

Well I never would have if these two hadn't come up with a brilliant idea to save the Tipton!

MADDIE then kisses both ZACK and CODY on the cheek.

ZACK

All those fantasies... just came true.

ZACK and CODY then both faint as LONDON walks out of the elevator.

LONDON

What happened with them?

MADDIE

I kissed them and they both fainted. I don't understand it myself.

CAREY

Oh, they've been hanging around Arwin for far too long.

MADDIE

That explains it.

LONDON

Well, I can make a guy faint.

LONDON then walks forward and kisses the PRESIDENT on the cheek. As ZACK and CODY stand up again and leave the room, two SECRET SERVICE AGENTS grab LONDON and carry her out of the hotel.

LONDON

What did I do wrong?

CAREY walks to the front desk where MOSEBY is standing as PRESIDENT and the SECRET SERVICE AGENTS move toward the candy counter and start talking with MADDIE.

CAREY

Nothing really has changed, has it?

MOSEBY

No, but I kind of like things this way.

ZACK and CODY start skateboarding through the lobby again.

MOSEBY

Again I speak too soon.

MOSEBY drops his pen on the desk and starts to chase after ZACK and CODY again, just like in the opening, as the screen blacks out and the end credits roll.

ROLL END CREDITS

THE END

2006 CHAD W. SHREEVES


	2. Alternate Ending 1

Hotel Lobby:

As the film's about to end the hotel lobby is seen and everyone is carrying on business as usual. MOSEBY is seen working at the front desk by the entrance while guests are busy walking to and fro around the area. Shot pan in on Maddie at the candy counter, who picks up her cell phone. Shot the pans on to MADDIE.

MADDIE

Hello, oh hi Corrie. No she did not say she is your best friend. Ok, I'll tell her she is your best friend. You wanna meet with her tonight? Ok, I'll tell her.

Just then LONDON walks down the stairs in front of the elevator.

LONDON

Maddie, I have a date with Brandon tonight.

MADDIE starts to laugh.

MADDIE

Oh, no London. I just made plans with Corrie for you. You and her are having dinner at Cheers tonight.

LONDON

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

END CREDITS


End file.
